


My Type

by Pluperfect_Lover



Series: Parallel Lives [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, Some angst, Tropes, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluperfect_Lover/pseuds/Pluperfect_Lover
Summary: Tim is living his dream as a television film screenwriter. His supervisor surprises him with a chance of a lifetime writing a script that he’s only fantasized about. How will Tim navigate the demands of the script, an incredibly tight deadline, a very hot contractor who isn’t his type (or is he?), and some really, really weird coincidences that are happening around him?
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Parallel Lives [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633897
Comments: 157
Kudos: 71





	1. Perfect on Paper

At twenty-eight Tim is doing pretty well. He immediately landed his dream job once he finished his college creative writing program with a focus on screenwriting. Many might think that his dream is to write the next “Godfather” or “Alien” film, or maybe even “The Shape of Water”, but they’d be wrong.

Tim’s one bedroom condo that he bought just last year, is within a few blocks of the corporate head office where he works. His personal office is part of a think tank, where many creatives collaborate and bounce ideas off each other. There is some quiet space, but for the most part his department percolates with excitement.

He turns the corner, and spots the deep purple glass banner that encompasses much of the first floor and smiles when he sees ‘Hallmark’.

Once inside, he takes the elevator to the fifth floor. It is home to Hallmark Channel and Movies. As the low _ding_ indicates his arrival on the floor, Tim grins to himself. _God, I love my job._

He is barely out of the elevator when he hears the creative buzz as various teams work in pods brainstorming their next projects. Christmas is four months away, but the team is already working on the following year’s Christmas films lineup.

“Tim! Tim! Georgette wants to see you!” one of the interns exclaims.

Tim whips his head around, nods and waves to acknowledge he’s heard the message. He places his messenger bag at his desk in the open concept space and heads towards Georgette’s office.

It is one of only a few rooms with privacy on the entire floor, but the wall towards the collaborative space is all glass. He sees that she is on the phone, and waits outside until she motions him to come in and join her.

“Tim!” Georgette comes from around her desk and gives him a big hug. He is a little surprised by the gesture, but reciprocates. “I have the best news!”

He is intrigued. He knows that the last two films he wrote scripts for did exceptionally well. Tim prides himself in knowing what women want in an ideal man, and has crafted some pretty funny and cute scripts. Even the first three scripts that he co-wrote did pretty well. But once Georgette and her superiors had given him permission to write solo, his ideas and creativity really took off.

“Was my proposal for the Memorial Day script greenlit? Can I start working on it? I think the audience will love New England in May!”

“Well, sort of.” Georgette’s grin cannot really get any bigger.

Tim is confused, but continues. “Sort of? So they didn’t like that she was a French trained baker and he’s a contractor? Maybe it’s a little cliché? I think my angle, though, is unique.”

“There is certainly no problem with the plot.”

“Okay, well then the characters? What tweak do they want? I am not married to them in particular.”

Georgette interrupts, “So, you remember that fiasco last Christmas when the higher ups bowed to pressure from some Christian groups, and pulled a commercial that featured a same-sex couple?”

Tim cringed. Yes he did remember. He was really pissed off when Hallmark had done that. It was hard not to think that the company he worked for was not run by a bunch of homophobic pricks. He still can’t believe he had the courage to storm into his vice president’s office and give him a piece of his mind. _‘As a proud gay man, I am offended that a company that I work for would cower to the pressures of a group of luntic fringe right wingers!’_

Tim nodded to indicate he was following Georgette.

“Well in light of that, there has been a lot of research into Hallmark’s core values as a company, and the executives are in agreement. It is time that Hallmark Channel entered the 21st-century. Tim, they want you to write Hallmark’s first love story featuring a gay couple, and they want you to use the synopsis you pitched as the framework!”

He is rendered speechless, and cannot believe what he is hearing.

“Tim? Tim? Did you hear me? You are going to write a gay screenplay!” Georgette is beaming.

He comes to and sputters, “This is incredible Georgette. I am so honored to be asked. And they want the script I pitched?”

“Well sort of. Let’s keep that hunky contractor, Russell, you’ve created, but Christine the baker will need to change to… Chris? Or whatever you decide to call him. Keep much of the same backstory for him though, okay?”

Tim nods, still processing the news.

“Oh, and one other thing. They want a different setting.”

“Not New England?”

“No, not that. They want a different time of year.”

“So not Memorial Day? Fall? Christmas?!”

“How about Valentine's Day?”

“Oh. That could be nice.” Tim is a little disappointed. That means he will miss this year’s cycle and the film won’t be released for about 16 months or so.

“So you think you can get the script done within six weeks? Principle shooting will start in eight.”

“Wait? What?! I usually have minimally three months to work on a script! You want me to turn one out in six weeks?!” Tim panics.

“Yes. It’ll be tight, but that will allow us to finish post-production just before it airs. It’ll be tricky, but the powers that be want this film to happen for this upcoming calendar year!”

“But what about the other projects I’m assisting on? I can’t just drop them.”

“Consider them dropped!” Georgette smiles.

“But I’ll need to entirely focus on the screenplay. It is really hard to do that here in the open concept.”

“I don’t care where you write the script Tim. Write it here in the office. Write it in your home. Write it on a mountain. Just have it finished within six weeks!”

Tim gulps, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Georgette replies.

“Okay,” and a huge grin erupts on his face. He starts to get up. Tim is a bundle of nervous energy.

“Wait, wait! Before you leave and single-handedly break down homophobia with a Hallmark movie, I want to give you something.”

Tim sits back down and listens.

“I knew you were going to say ‘yes’--there was no doubt. But I also know you well enough, Tim, to know that in about an hour or so, a wave of self-doubt is going to roll over you.”

Tim blushes a little and nods. Georgette has seem him through some pretty irrational moments over the past two years. Thank goodness she has a gentle touch with creatives like him. 

“So I want to give you something. I bought this in an auction a few years ago, and I think you should have it.” She reaches from behind her desk, and grabs a large box. She places it in front of Tim.

He looks at her, carefully opens the lid, and smiles.

“It’s a Smith-Corona Classic 12 typewriter. It might not look like much, but it has a history. James Ivory typed the third and the final drafts of ‘Maurice’ on this machine. It has excellent writing-karma. I want you to have it Timmy. I know the script you are going to write is going to shake our little piece of the world.”

He gets up and hugs her tight. A tear slips out. He can only manage to whisper, “thank you.”

*****

“Hello?”

“Mom?” Tim has grabbed his bag and is carrying his new typewriter home where he will get started on the script. He’s put in his earpods so he can call his mom with the exciting news.

“Oh honey! I am so glad you called!”

“I want--” Tim can’t finish his sentence before his mom interrupts.

“Your dad and I have a huge favour to ask. The contractor we have been trying to line-up to work on the cabin has had a cancellation. He wasn’t going to be able to fit us in until next spring, but he can now start next week.”

“That’s great news mom, but I--”

His mom continues, “But as you know, your dad and I have that fall tour planned of the United Kingdom with the Saunders. So, I am really hoping you can take point on the renovations. The blueprints and major decisions were already discussed with the contractor in the summer, but while we’re travelling, he needs to be able to check-in with someone. Perhaps you can even drive up a few times on weekends to check out the progress? The boathouse won’t be touched, so it will be completely usable by you.”

Tim pauses, and considers. He needs somewhere to concentrate and hunker down to get this script done. A sleepy cottage on the edge of a small village, might be the perfect place!

“Mom? What if I went up and stayed up there during the renovations?”

“You would do that honey? How could you possibly get that much time off work?”

“Funny story mom. Georgette is letting me work from home for the next six weeks.”

“Well this does sound interesting. Tell me more!”

*****

Tim drives up the winding driveway. As he makes the last bend, he sees the sight that takes his breath away every time. He sees his family’s massive log cabin, the boathouse just a little further down the lane, and the lake. _My god, THAT lake!_ It is too early in September for the leaves to start turning, but Tim knows that over the month or so that he will be here he will witness the flourish of color overtake this place. He doesn’t stop the car beside the cabin, but continues closer to the boathouse. There is no use ‘moving in’ to the cabin, seeing that it will be turned upside down. He will be happiest, and most focused away from the hustle and bustle.

Tim looks at his watch. He will have just enough time to take his things up the stairs to the loft on the second floor of the boathouse before the contractor arrives.

*****

Tim hears a vehicle drive up the lane. He has been lying on the king-sized bed, day-dreaming about the script and the tweaks he will have to do from the original pitch. He jumps up, and rushes downstairs. He waves to the Dodge Ram pickup as it pulls up near the cabin. The diesel engine rumbles. Tim has always loved big trucks, but never had a reason to own one. His sensible little SUV was a better-suited city ride.

As Tim approaches the truck, he sees what appears to be a giant jump out of the cab. The door slams behind him and Tim gets a full view of the contractor. _Holy fuck! Is this what contractors actually look like? I thought they only looked like this in Hallmark movies!_ Tim is lost in thought, and misses the first words said by the man.

“...Hello?”

“Oh hey! I’m Tim, Nicole and Marc’s son. Nice to meet you.” Tim extends his hand.

“I’m Armie, of Hammer-Time Contracting. Your mom told me you’d be overseeing the project,’” he says, reciprocating the handshake.

_Jeezus, this guy’s hand is the size of a baseball glove._

“Well, if you don’t mind Tim, why don’t I take you around the cabin and go over the blueprints your parents signed off on a few months ago? I am really happy I was able to fit them in so soon. They have some really interesting ideas for modernizing the space, but keeping the character of the building.” They walk up the steps. Armie presses his hand into Tim’s shoulders. “After you,” he says as they enter the home.

*****

The tour and review of the plans took just under an hour. Tim asked lots of questions just so he could fully understand the vision of the renovations. He took notes so that he could ask some follow-up questions with his parents.

After Armie leaves Tim retreats up to the boathouse loft so he can start on the script. He sets up the typewriter in front of the large bay window that overlooks the lake. There is a slight breeze that ripples the water and gently sways the trees. Autumn is around the corner, he can feel it in the air.

Tim presses the keys on the typewriter for the first time. His fingertips tingle. Is it excitement? Is it anticipation? How often could one ever say, ‘I am going to be the first person to ever…’? And Tim is doing it right now!

He had promised Georgette scanned updates of the script two to three times a week, but had told her that he would update ‘page 2’ ASAP, so she could inform the higher ups how the characters would be altered. This would also help the director and casting director start auditions for the lead roles, and give the location scout a hint of where to start.

=========================

**Love on the Menu**

_(Working Title)_

Written by

Timothée Chalamet

  
  
  


The Setting

With less than 1000 residents, COOKSTOWN is picture-perfect and the quintessential tiny New England village. The townsfolk frequent the shops and businesses of the main street, as well as the many tourists who are looking for a piece of Americana.

Most of the action takes place in the bakery LA BELLE VIE. The building dates to the mid-1800s, and has floor-to-ceiling front windows, seating for lunch, and a vintage turn-of-the-century counter with innumerable cake stands with baked goods under glass. Behind the counter is an array of breads. There is always an aroma of fresh baking.

The Characters

**Matt** \- slim, fit *think Matt Bomer*- late twenties

Matt has studied baking in France and is fluent in French. He is American, and is well-traveled. Matt is a creative dreamer. He has owned LA BELLE VIE for about two years. Matt is well-known in the town, and is adored by all.

**Russell** \- tall, athletic *think Russell Tovey* - mid-thirties

Russell is a successful contractor, but is better known a few towns over. Russell is professional, but can be shy at times, which can be off-putting to those who do not know him. He is talented and has an excellent eye for design.

**Mr. Singh** \- older man, sixty years or older

One of two renters above the bakery.

**Jennie** \- younger woman, under thirty years old

Bakery employee. Very bubbly.

**Vanda** \- middle aged woman, over forty years old

Bakery employee. Town gossip, but well-liked by all.

**Joey** \- younger man, under thirty years old

Russell’s assistant. Kind, but often bumbling. 

_Other smaller roles (as described within script)_

=========================

Tim smiles at his work thus far. He often creates characters that are inspired by real-life people. He snickers to himself. If he is going to write a gay script, assumingly for other gay men to appreciate, he thinks it should be inspired by two gay actors that he admires and the fact that they are hot in their own unique ways makes visualizing them while he writes a little more enjoyable! Too bad Hallmark has a very strict “G” rating, because writing something racier between these two characters might be fun!

He scans the sheet, and emails it off to Georgette. That is enough work for today. He wants to head into town to grab groceries, and maybe go for a quick sunset paddle. Tim knows he needs to balance his time up here. The worst thing he could do is work himself to death immediately, and create his own writer’s block. Better to get some done every day, than too much too fast.

He stretches tall, his shirt just riding up a bit, admires the view, and takes a moment to just breathe. He smiles to himself, excited at the possibility of possibilities.


	2. Love Is In The Air

> _“Remingtons from the 1930s go THICK THICK. Midcentury Royals sound like a voice repeating the word CHALK. CHALK. CHALK CHALK. Even the typewriters made for the dawning jet age (small enough to fit on the fold-down trays of the first 707s), like the Smith Corona Skyriter and the design masterpieces by Olivetti, go FITT FITT FITT like bullets from James Bond’s silenced Walther PPK. Composing on a Groma, exported to the West from a Communist country that no longer exists, is the sound of work, hard work. Close your eyes as you touch-type and you are a blacksmith shaping sentences hot out of the forge of your mind.”_

Tim found this quote over five years ago. He had always admired Tom Hanks, but saw him as a nostalgia buff. How could Tom honestly think that a typewriter was better than a computer? And now Tim completely understands. He has spent the last few hours storyboarding his script, and for the time being has moved back to the typewriter. Everytime his fingers tap (caress?) the keys, he feels exhilaration. Seeing the immediate satisfaction of each new letter’s ink melding with the paper and becoming permanently adhered is rewarding.

After looking over his notes, and working diligently, he has the opening sequence:

===============

CUT IN: BIRDS EYE VIEW

Looking down on a quaint New England village main street. The camera follows a leaf floating to earth. It lands on Matt’s shoulder temporarily who is walking down the street. The camera continues to follow Matt from behind as he greets various shop owners and villagers as he walks.

Matt is smiling and has a bounce to his step.

> VILLAGER 1
> 
> Hey Matt! Hope your long weekend was restful!
> 
> VILLAGER 2
> 
> We missed you this weekend. We had to go all the way over to Cherrington for fresh bread!

Matt walks up to the bakery's door and looks up at the sign LA BELLE VIE, and smiles. Camera focuses on a quaint sign in the door’s window, _“Taking a long weekend! See you Tuesday. Thank you for your continued patronage.”_ He fumbles with the key and lock, before entering the shop. A bell trills as the door opens. He smiles and pauses to admire the interior of the bakery.

Matt notices a faint noise of running water. He is curious and begins to look for the source of the sound. He makes his way to the back of the bakery to the kitchen. He pushes the door, and sees water rushing down the back wall.

> MATT
> 
> No! No-no-no!!!
> 
> Mrs. Cooper!

Matt runs out of the kitchen, and up the exterior stairs at the side of the shop. And knocks rapidly on her door.

> MATT
> 
> Mrs. Cooper! (Knock!) Mrs. Cooper! (Knock!)

There is no answer. The next door neighbour opens his door.

> MR. SINGH
> 
> Hey there Matt! What is all the ruckus about? Carole went to visit her sister. She left two days ago and won’t be back until tomorrow. Is there something I can do for you?
> 
> MATT
> 
> What? No!!! I have water running from her apartment into my bakery. My kitchen is flooding right now! Oh my god! Where did I put my extra key to her place?

Matt looks frantic. He starts running down the hall towards the exit.

> MR. SINGH
> 
> Whoa there Matt! Just wait a second. Carole left me with a spare key just in case there was ever an emergency. I think this might just be one!

Mr. Singh walks back into his apartment.

SCENE FADES on Mr. Singh’s back.

===============

Tim can close his eyes and picture this opening montage. He hopes his idea of the floating leaf will be used. It will have to be CGI’ed which will add cost to the production, but in his gut, he doesn’t think Hallmark is going to scrimp on the budget. He laughs to himself, _maybe they’ll spend the big bucks and land some bigger name actors for the film like they did for ‘Christmas Train,’… Dermont Mulroney (he’s cute), Kimberley Williams-Paisley (has she aged since ‘Father of the Bride’?), Danny Glover (Danny FUCKING Glover) and the absolute bees-knees Joan Cusack. Maybe his hope of Matt Bomer and Russell Tovey as the leads is not ridiculous?!_

His phone pings and brings him out of his daydream.

**_Hammer Time:_ ** _Hey Tim, it’s Armie. Can you come over when it’s convenient? I need to show you something._

**_TC:_ ** _Sure. Over in 15_

Tim has to laugh at Armie’s company name. Although creative, he wonders how many of the residents of this sleepy town remember MC Hammer? Regardless, when they exchanged phone numbers, Timmy had made sure to make Armie’s nickname ‘Hammer Time’ so that he could smile to himself when a text or call was received.

He rereads the two pages of script which have been written thus far, and is quite satisfied. He refills his coffee mug, preparing to carry it across the yard into the cabin where Armie and his small crew work. An idea pops into his head and he makes another pot, grabs some extra mugs, the creamer and sugar, and walks it over to the cabin on a tray.

He walks into the cabin. There are the sounds of hammers and possibly a power saw. There’s another sound he doesn’t recognize that whirls and swishes. He turns the corner from the foyer into the open concept kitchen and living room where he nearly runs into Armie.

“Whoa there, Timmy!” Armie puts out his arms, bracing himself against Tim’s biceps for a beat before winking at Tim. “Sorry dude. I didn’t hear you come in. We’ve been cleaning up a bit of a surprise mess.” His eyes motion over his shoulder, when he notices that Tim has coffee. “Hey guys! The homeowner has brought us some fresh coffee! Let's take fifteen and walk away from this shitacular mess!”

Armie’s crew of three swarm Tim, pouring themselves coffees, and thanking him profusely. The three of them take their mugs outside to enjoy the early September sun.

Tim really doesn’t know what just hit him. Armie stands back and laughs heartedly. “What? What was that?”

“That was my crew appreciating the thoughtfulness of their employer. Thank you on behalf of all of us. We’ve been on site since 7am, so this is a nice surprise.”

Tim blushes a little under the praise, and smiles through his messy bangs at Armie. He manages to stammer, “You’re welcome.” He pours Armie a cup, and offers it. When he hands it over to Armie, their fingers brush for a second. Tim notices the roughness of Armie’s hands, and while pulling back his hand his fingertips tingle. They sit in companionable silence for a minute before Armie speaks.

“Thanks for coming over. I need to bring you up to speed.”

“Already? You just started four hours ago!”

“Well, about that. We are already at least two hours behind.”

“Wait? How?”

“As planned, we are starting with tearing out the kitchen cabinets. Most are hung directly into the log cabin wood, but that stretch over there,” Armie points to the wall that separates the kitchen from the bedroom wing,” they were attached to drywall.”

“Yah, so?”

“There is some electrical and a lot of plumbing that runs through the wall.”

“Makes sense. My parent’s ensuite is almost directly upstairs from that wall.”

“Sooooo…” Armie squirms.

“So?” Tim parrots back.

“So, there has been a very slow leak in one of the pipes in that wall. It wasn’t fast moving at all, but it has clearly been leaking for at least a year or longer. There’s quite a bit of water damage.”

“Well that doesn’t sound very good.”

“No, but there’s more.”

“Really?” Tim worries.

“Yah, so the leaking pipe came from the toilet…” Armie scrunches his nose.

“Oh.”

“Like I said, ‘shitacular’ problem.”

“So?” Tim furrows his brow, afraid to hear what comes next.

“It will be fine, but there’s the clean up and we’ll need additional time to figure out what is okay, what is corroded, what needs to be replaced, etcetera.”

“I’m sorry Armie. This must be a really shitty way to start a job,” Tim snickers. “Sorry... I really couldn’t help myself!”

Armie lets out a big belly laugh. “I’ll let that one slide, Chalamet, because you brought coffee this morning, but any more excrement jokes, and you can run the shop vac yourself! I don’t think your parents are paying me enough to literally clean up their shit!”

With that threat Tim jumps up, with his hands up. “Easy there Mister Hammer. Just let me come and top off your brew, and then I’ll be making myself scarce.” He grabs the pot of coffee, topping off Armie’s mug, and grabbing the tray. He turns to leave, and shouts, “Later!”

When back in the boathouse Tim is still beaming. He looks out to the lake and cannot manage to get rid of the goofy grin on his face. Why is he smiling about shit? Although he is going to have some fun with his parents when they FaceTime later today! But he mustn’t be smiling about that? If not that, what then? He glances over to his typewriter and script sitting beside. It must be that! He feels a proud glow overtake him. He still gets a shiver when he thinks about the opportunity he’s been given. While Georgette was kidding, her words had affected him, _‘single-handedly break down homophobia with a Hallmark movie.’_ Yes, it wasn’t any great protest or movement that Tim was fronting, but he was assisting one of the cornerstones of Americana with their entry into a potential sub-genre of films and television.

His phone pinged a reminder. He glanced at his watch. It was almost time for him to meet Anessa in town. He’d better get running!

*****

Anessa and Tim have been friends since childhood. Every summer when Tim’s family relocated to the cabin, Anessa and he became inseparable. When it was time for college, they both ended up in the same city which only strengthened their bond. After graduating, Anessa chose to return to her small town roots, while Tim accepted the job offer at Hallmark. They are seldom in the same place now, but they’re still close, and he is thrilled that he has the next few weeks to spend with her.

Tim glances at his watch as he finishes parallel parking on Main Street. He is out of practice, as there are not a lot of reasons to parallel park in the city when there is an overpriced parking garage every few blocks. He is going to be a few minutes late, but hopefully Anessa won’t mind. He jogs across the street into the cafe.

As he walks in Anessa waves. “Hi stranger! I was so pleased when I got your text. You’re in town for a month?! How lucky am I? The duo is back together!” She stands, and the two embrace in a heartfelt hug.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“No worries my friend.” She motions to the server to come over. “Just order your drink and we can start catching up. It’s been years since you have stayed more than one consecutive night at the cabin! There must be so much going on with you!”

The two friends catch up and fill in each other about their lives. Anessa is thrilled about Tim’s opportunity, and gives words of encouragement. He also tells her why he decided to stay at the boathouse while writing.

“So that means you and Armie will be working together a lot?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say ‘working together’, but yes, we will be interacting quite a bit.”

Anessa’s eye arch, “Realllly?”

“Yes really,” Tim is a little annoyed. He’s not sure where Anessa is going with this.

“Armie is a really nice guy, eh?”

“Yes. He and I had a good laugh together this morning over what he called the ‘shitacular’ mess.”

“Good. Always important to have a sense of humour when facing the crap life throws at you. Pun intended.”

“Yes, I would imagine that is particularly important in his line of work.”

“He really has a great attitude in general. I’ve met him a few times here and there. He is very good friends with my colleague Anna at the museum.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Tim continues to eat, pushing the olives out of his salad.

“You know it must be quite hard being the only gay guy in town.”

“Huh, Anessa? I’m in town for a short while. I think I will survive celibacy for a month.”

“Oh? You thought I meant you? No I meant Armie. It must be tough for him being the only openly gay single guy. There is, of course, the older couple who run the brewhouse.”

“Whaaaaat? He’s gay?” Tim’s interest is piqued.

“Yes? Couldn’t you tell? Is your gay-dar malfunctioning?”

Tim’s brain starts replaying his interactions with Armie. Other than when their hands brushed this morning he hasn’t really paid attention to Armie. He smartened up years ago and stopped crushing on straight guys; It only left him sad and lonely. It hadn’t even occurred to him that Armie might be gay!

“It must be. Hmmm, I’m really surprised. I am usually pretty good at picking up on other gay guys…”

“Well, I suppose it should be expected. It’s not like you came up to the cabin to meet the love of your life, right?” Anessa smiles and takes a long sip of her coffee.

“Exactly.” But Tim’s mind is anything but sure of that statement.


	3. When Sparks Fly

================

> RUSSELL
> 
> Thank you for trusting me to do this job. I do most of my work over in Cherrington. 
> 
> (He reaches out to shake Matt’s hand.)
> 
> MATT
> 
> No man, I’ve got to thank you for fitting me in. It was Bernie who helped me with the original renos on the bakery when I first opened two years ago, but he’s in the middle of a big job right now. He’s the one who recommended I reach out to you.
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> I’ll have to thank him.
> 
> MATT
> 
> (Looks around at mess in bakery)
> 
> I should tell you, I’m going to need to try to keep the bakery open in some capacity during the repairs. I need revenue.
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> I totally understand. You must be really stressed out by this. Okay, let’s go inspect the damage and make a plan.
> 
> (He grabs Matt’s shoulder and walks them both through to the kitchen.)

===============

Tim takes a long draw from his routine afternoon tea. Even when at the office, he always finds comfort in brewing a large mug of tea that cools as the day wanes, but the taste and aroma always feels like home.

He likes how he is crafting Russell. He really does know how to imagine the ideal man! The women in the office often coo at the male protagonists Tim writes, and wish that they could find one of those guys in real life. Tim often thinks the same. Where does a guy like this actually exist, because he’d like to snag one for himself!

Russell, from his copious notes in the outline, is Tim’s definition of perfection:

  * Brawny, but not a beefcake - he certainly doesn’t want to be bench pressed by a guy, but someone who could carry him to bed would be nice.
  * Talented, but humble - he wants to appreciate a guy’s talent, but not have said guy remind him how awesome he is.
  * Confident, but not cocky - he wants a guy who knows who is, and is happy with himself, but doesn’t need to be the center of attention.
  * Ambitious, but balanced - a guy who is motivated to work for what he wants is hot, but keeping a balance between work and love is important.



Tim reviews the list again. Yup, Russell is going to hit all of these points, and not only will the gay audience love him, anyone who’s attracted to men will be, too. He sighs and stretches. _Now if I could only find a Russell out here in the real world!_

He notices a notification on his phone. Georgette has sent him an email.

_Hi Tim,_

_Wanted to tell you again how thrilled I am (and the higher ups for that matter) with what you have sent so far. As a little inspiration, I had Moya in the art department mock-up a promotional poster illustration that fits your outline perfectly. (You know your “ideal cast” is a long-shot, but it never hurts to wish, right?) Print it off, and look at it when you hit writer’s block. We all need inspiration sometimes! Looking forward to your next update. -G_

Tim eagerly opens the attachment and on the screen he sees exactly what Georgette has promised: an illustration of Matt Bomer and Russell Tovey smiling right at him! Moya even mocked-up the atmosphere in the bakery! Tim quickly presses “print” and hangs up the illustration right beside his typewriter.

With this new flurry of inspiration, he decides to skip to a different scene in the script and work on it for a bit.

===============

EXT. INTERIOR OF BAKERY - LUNCH TIME

There is a buzz to the busy space. Most tables are taken. Matt is briskly moving from the counter to tables. He briefly chats with some customers. There are two other employees.

In the background there are noises of renovations (ex. drills, hammering, etc.).

The lights flicker. The room quiets down. The lights go back on for a few seconds, and then the power entirely shuts off.

Customers look at each other and the bakery employees.

> MATT
> 
> Jennie, can you go around and top everyone’s coffees up? I’ll go talk to Russell and see what is going on.
> 
> (Walks to the back of the bakery into the kitchen. He pushes the door open and begins to speak before looking at Russell.)
> 
> Russell? What’s going on? The bakery is in darkness, and I have a batch of Madeleine cookies in the oven that I would prefer not to lose.
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> (Looks frustrated and is holding various tools. Joey has many feet of wiring in his hands, and looks confused.)
> 
> Matt? Dude. I am up to my eyeballs back here in wet drywall, and crappy wiring. I had no choice but to cut the power. I’ve avoided any power surges which could be very dangerous, but it’s going to be 20 to 30 minutes before I can regain the power to the building.
> 
> MATT
> 
> (Looks like he wants to protest)
> 
> There’s no way to get us power sooner?
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> (He looks at Matt with frustration.)
> 
> No.
> 
> (He turns around and gets back to work.)
> 
> MATT
> 
> (He leaves with a huff.)

===============

Tim feels a sense of accomplishment, and decides to reward himself with a quick kayak paddle to his favourite island about fifteen minutes from shore. The water is calm, the sun is out and he wants to embrace the last few good days left to be on the water.

When he arrives home an hour later, he sees that all the work trucks are gone from the cabin except for Armie’s. Tim heads up the stairs to the boathouse loft, but is perplexed as he walks into the room. The lights will not turn on, and there seems to be no digital display on the microwave or stove. He tries a few appliances and other lightswitches with no luck. He notices his phone that he left on the bedside table. As soon as he picks it up, he notices three missed texts from Armie.

 **_Hammer Time:_ ** _Let's talk about this current problem. I’m working on it. (43 minutes ago)_

 **_Hammer Time:_ ** _Dude, I am so sorry. I’m still trying to figure this out. (28 minutes ago)_

 **_Hammer Time:_ ** _Please call me or come over to the cabin when you get this. (6 mins ago)_

Fuck! Tim had left his phone in the loft to avoid it potentially getting submerged in the lake. Less than fifteen minutes after he had left, Armie had started texting him. He spins around and heads to the cabin.

“Armie? Armie?” Tim hasn’t been back inside the cabin since earlier this week. It is echoing as a lot of fixtures have been gutted.

“Tim? I’m down in the basement. Come on down, but only if you have a flashlight on your phone.”

Tim tries a lightswitch. He sees that there is no power in the main cabin either. He turns on his phone’s light and walks carefully down into the basement, past the wood panelled family and games room. He sees light emitting from the furnace room and heads in.

“Armie?”

“Hey.”

Tim sees him in front of the electrical panel, part of it scorched. Armie looks like he has it under control, but is examining it.

“Dude, what is going on? I don’t think there is power on any of the property, and I guess I can see now why that is.”

“Yah, about that. Greg was using the tablesaw and it surged. The breaker didn’t do what it was supposed to do, so it overheated, causing a minor electrical fire…”

“Are you fucking kidding me, Armie?! The cabin was on fire?!”

“Well, sort of.” His shoulders shrug. “But not for very long. I cut the main power to the entire property quickly and Cheryl stopped the fire within a minute or two. The only damage is this electrical panel.”

“I guess that’s good news, right?” Tim asks.

“Yes! Yes, it is. This is not an insurmountable problem, just a temporary inconvenience.”

“Okay, good. I guess these things happen when you’re working in older buildings?”

“Yes, they do. And so by tomorrow at noon we will have power back.”

“Great, and by tomorrow we’ll have power--wait, what? TOMORROW?!”

“Yup. Cheryl and Greg are driving the two hours to pick-up a new panel as we speak so that the electrician can install it tomorrow morning.” Armie smiles. He is looking upbeat.

“Well that sounds great Armie, but what am I supposed to do tonight?” Tim says in frustration.

“Oh.”

“Oh, yes! You know I’d like to be able to make myself some dinner, not have the food in my fridge spoil, have enough light so I can move around in the loft…”

“Right. I’m sorry, Tim. I was so happy that we had contained the problem, and managed to get a resolution relatively quickly, I overlooked your inconvenience.” Armie pauses for a moment. “The food in the fridge will be fine. You won’t be without power for more than twenty hours, probably less.”

“Okay, so I won’t lose my perishables, but how about cooking and getting around my very dark loft at night? You might not know me well, but I don’t have a stash of scented candles on the ready just in case there’s a blackout.”

Armie grins at his comment and an idea springs into Armie’s head. Tim can see it ignite. “Well, why don’t I take you out for dinner? It is the least I can do for this inconvenience, and it is Trivia Night at the pub, so that can keep us out late. All you’ll need to do is fumble your way into bed late tonight, and I’ll bring you breakfast tomorrow when I arrive back at the cabin!”

Tim is impressed and not all together uninterested in spending some time off the job site with Armie. He doesn’t take long to reply. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Armie smiles.

“Okay, Armie Hammer. I haven’t been out on the town since junior year in college. Let’s see if you can make tonight live up to my memories of this place!”

“Great. I’ll meet you at the pub in sixty minutes. I need to tidy my stuff, and stop in at home so I can change out of my work clothes.” It is clear that Armie is thrilled.

Tim smiles back. “See you in an hour. Oh, and which pub?”

“Tim, you’ve obviously not been around here for a long time--I’ll see you at the only pub.”

“Right. Okay see you soon.” Tim shakes his head laughing to himself.

As Tim walks back upstairs and towards the boathouse, all he can wonder is, _am I going out on a date tonight?_

*****

While the sun was setting earlier, there was still enough light from the loft’s massive window for Tim to prepare for his dinner… date? He freshens up in the bathroom, and coiffs his hair a bit. He knows that his head of untamed curls are one of his most attractive features, and even if this isn’t a date, there’s no need not to look nice.

He throws on a lightweight sweater and a pair of jeans he’s been told hug him in all the right places. One more look in the mirror and he’s off to town.

Tim arrives right on time, and finds Armie already seated. As he walks towards their table he notices Armie wearing a blue oxford shirt, that is the perfect shade to bring out his gorgeous blue eyes--and is that a little hair product too? _Look who has zhush’ed his hair tonight,_ Tim thinks.

He slides into the chair across from Armie, “Hey there,” and smiles. “The place is hopping tonight,” Tim notes.

“This is the place to be tonight! Trivia Titans Night will bring out all sorts. And you are in luck Tim Chalamet, our fourth is out for the foreseeable future; he’s been moved to the night shift at work, so your timing is impeccable.”

“So, you nearly burning down my family’s cabin was not part of an elaborate ruse to have me join your trivia team tonight?”

Armie snickers, “I will remind you it was Greg who nearly burned down the cabin.”

“But he’s in your employ, so it still could’ve been you… but in the future, if you need a fourth, all you need to do is ask. No need with the theatrics, okay?”

Armie is about to protest, but he reconsiders, “Fair, but I guess we’ll have to see how good you are tonight at trivia so that my team can decide IF we want you back next week.”

Tim smiles and nods. Date or not, tonight is going to be fun.

The two ease into a good rhythm. While ordering from the extensive craft beer selection, Tim realizes he has met his match when it comes to trying obscure beers. And it seems Armie has a tale to add to most on the list, ‘When I was in Nebraska I tried this one…’ Armie is well traveled, although he is apologetic that it is only around North America.

“I’ve always wanted to visit Europe and see the things I read about in books, but my friends are not really travelers, so I'd go on road trips by myself. Most of the places I’ve been to, I’ve driven to.”

“I guess if you’ve driven everywhere, that is your excuse for missing Alaska and Hawaii.” Tim smiles.

“Well don’t count Alaska out yet! With your parents’ job being moved up, I now have a six week gap in late spring. I could definitely fill it with another job or two, or I was thinking of taking off for a month or more. It’ll take me about a week to drive there, and another week back, but that will give me three or four weeks to explore. The state motto is, ‘North to the Future’, maybe at least a little of my future is up there for a short while?” Tim can see Armie getting lost in his thoughts.

“That sounds like a brilliant plan Armie. You're a true adventurer.”

“Well how about you? Have you been anywhere?”

Tim smiles; He loves talking about travel. “Actually yes, I have. My dad’s side of the family is French. My full first name is _Timothée._ ”

“Timothée--did I say it right?”

Tim’s heart skips a beat, and he is awash in blush. “Yes, you did. You actually say it better than my mom who speaks French as a second language.”

“Timothée… Timothée… Timothée. I really like the sound of your name. I have to pout my lips just so to get the right sound.” Armie grins.

Tim snaps himself out of his trance. He had been staring at Armie’s lips as he played his name over in his mouth. “You know, you can call me that if you’d like. No one in America calls me that.”

Armie smiles, “I’d like that.”

Tim continues on his explanation of his family in France, and his many summers in Europe. Armie knows more about the major European cities than he’d expect. It is not banal facts he repeats, but intimate knowledge that would have been read in obscure books.

The first hour flies by and the pub starts to become very busy. The other half of the trivia team arrives.

“Anna and Ben, I’d like you to meet the other quarter of our trivia team tonight, Timothée, but please call him Tim. Timothée, Anna and I go WAY back and Ben is her partner.” Armie beams at Tim during the introductions.

Tim gets up out of his seat, extends his hand to both, and then insists they sit on the side of the table where he had just been. Tim knows he’s being courteous, but it also allows him proximity to Armie.

The rest of the night is a blur of “Cheers!” “Yeah!” and “Boo!”

The team is well matched. Armie is apparently the king of history and mathematics. Ben has literature and sports covered and Anna is literally an expert on the arts and pop culture. Tim manages to add his knowledge of politics, geography and pop culture to the mix. Really the only place the team struggles is with science questions. By the end of the night the team scores a respectable 78 points out of a possible 100. They come in second, losing by two points.

“Well done team!” Anna initiates high-fives around the table.

“You know Timothée what this means?” Armie looks grim.

“What?” Tim’s breath catches.

“You have to come back next week!” Ben exclaims. “First place might win the restaurant voucher, but second place wins free entry next week.

Tim nods in agreement. “I’ll be here!”

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Anna wink at Armie and give him a little thumbs up.

“Okay, well I best be going. It was really nice meeting you both. I guess I’ll see you next week. Armie, you have more than made up for the minor inconvenience at the cabin. No need to bring me breakfast. I have some errands tomorrow, I can grab breakfast in town.”

“Well, if you’re sure?”

“Absolutely. Thank you again. It was really a fun night.”

Tim leaves the three and walks back to his vehicle. He is feeling a bounce to his step and is glowing.

_Yup, that was definitely a date!_


	4. Cloudy With A Chance of Love

The next morning he is awoken by the sunlight beaming in through the bay window. Well there is no use fighting it, his brain is coming online. He should have closed the blinds last night, but he didn’t. He might as well remind himself what 7am looks like! He opens the fridge quickly, grabbing the orange juice and shutting it immediately. It is still pretty cold in there. Armie is right, he won’t lose the food if he has power by lunch. Tim pours himself a tall glass, grabs a muffin and sits down in front of the typewriter.

===============

> RUSSELL
> 
> No Matt. Forget it. I can’t! I can’t!
> 
> MATT
> 
> You owe me!
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> No I don’t! I told you I would try to stay out of the way as best I could, but have you noticed the damage in your kitchen? That wasn’t a little drip that came through the ceiling. It was Niagara Falls!
> 
> MATT
> 
> So what you’re saying is that you won’t add new task lighting? I do highly intricate cake decorating, and the lighting Bernie installed originally was just barely functional. If you’re putting in an entirely new ceiling, why can’t you also add task lighting?
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> It wasn’t part of the quote. We’ve already started the electrical work.
> 
> MATT
> 
> Yes, but it’s not like you are done with the electrical, and you haven’t even put in the ceiling!
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> What is more important Matt? Task lighting or me meeting your very tight timeline?

===============

Yuck, Tim hated conflict, but Hallmark did have a “formula” to their films, and while he was given some leeway as a proven screenwriter for them, he needed to toe the line to a certain extent. And really, would it be that interesting to watch 88 minutes of complete joy and happiness? 

He gets up from his desk and looks out the small back window of the loft to see Armie’s pickup, plus a few others. He showers and puts himself together as best he can without power, dresses and walks over to the cabin. He’s been meaning to ask Armie to change a few things on the blueprints, as per his mother’s request.

Tim walks across the yard and into the cabin. Cheryl and Greg are in the kitchen and tell him to find Armie with the electrician in the basement. Using his phone’s light he traverses into the basement. He hears Armie and the electrician talking. Tim is awash again with butterflies as he enters the furnace room.

“Hey Armie?”

“Oh, hey Tim. Give me a second.” Armie continues to talk to the electrician for another few minutes, and then finally looks up. “What do you need, Tim?”

Tim is crestfallen Armie isn’t calling him Timothée, but tries to recover. “Uh, so my mom has asked me if you can change something in the plans. She doesn’t think it’ll be too big of a deal…”

“What? No. Absolutely not, Tim. We’re falling behind on this job. First it was the plumbing from the master ensuite, and now shitty wiring. I am now at least a half a week behind, possibly more. Carl here,” Armie pats the electrician on the back, “has informed me that there are several rooms that will need to be entirely rewired. Apparently the work that your family had on the cabin in the ‘80s was good, but they didn’t rewire the entire place like your parents had assumed, so now Carl needs to go do that!”

“But if you’re having to rewire anyways, you could do the adjustments my mom is requesting?” Tim winces.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Armie looks like he is being pulled in all directions.

Tim snaps at Armie’s bluntness. “Okay, so I don’t want to be an asshole here, but seeing that I’ve been asked to share these requests, by my mom who IS IN FACT PAYING YOU, I will leave her three SMALL requests,” Tim points to the list in his hand, “here in your toolbox. She is not insisting that they are done, but is hoping you will be able to accommodate her.” Tim slams the note onto the top of the toolbox and storms out.

Once outside he texts Anessa:

 **TC:** Brunch 911

 **My Person:** ???! I’ll be at the diner within 30

 **TC:** Thanx. Knew I could count on you ❤️

*****

Tim waits for Anessa. His fingers nervously tap.

“What’s the story morning glory?” Tim’s ears perk up and he feels long slender fingers ruffle his hair. Anessa has arrived. She plops into the other side of the booth. “I haven’t gotten a ‘Brunch 911’ from you since college. What’s happened? Are your parents ok? Is the cabin still standing?” Anessa smiles, but there is concern in her voice.

Tim eeks out a small smile. “Okay, maybe the 911 was a bit of an exaggeration, but I was feeling confused and a little upset, and I thought you might be able to help me sort out how I’m feeling.”

“Awww Timmy. You know I’ve got your back. What’s happened?”

“So Armie and I went out last night.” Tim’s smile grows.

“Well that’s some good news. But, did it not go well?” Anessa looks concerned.

Tim sighs, “It actually was great. I didn’t know if it was a date when it started, but it certainly felt like one by the end.”

“Okay, well that sounds a little confusing. I think you need to back up.”

“Right, yah it would probably be helpful. Yesterday at the cabin there was a mishap and all of the power had to be cut to the entire property. So, when I pointed out to Armie that I was going to be majorly inconvenienced--no power meant no cooking, no lights to get around the loft, you get the idea--he suggested that he treat me to dinner and then have me join his friends for trivia night.”

“Mmmm, that sounds like a very creative solution.” Anessa smirks and arches her eyebrow.

“It was really nice hanging out with him outside of the cabin. He was charming, and personable, and man he’s smart. He also has these crazy stories where he has solo road-tripped all around the continent.” Tim smiles and shakes his head. “And trivia with Anna and her husband Ben was a lot of fun too. We all clicked, and together we’re a walking encyclopedia!”

“I know, isn’t Anna great? I’ve met Ben a few times too. Good people.”

Tim nods. “All three of them insisted I join them again next week.”

“Well, this sounds all good. So what is making you stressed then? Are you not sure what Armie is thinking? Because it sounds like he’s interested.”

“I think you’re right. It's pretty clear to both of us that we’re interested in the other, it’s what happened this morning.”

“This morning?! You dog! Did Armie and you…?!” She grins widely.

“No Anessa! I’m not that type of guy!”

“Fine! You’re an upstanding guy--continue!”

“As I was saying, this morning I got up early and I got a decent dent into a scene--the two main characters actually have their first misunderstanding… I hate writing those scenes, but I think I nailed the tone…”

“Tim, does this have anything to do with why you and I are sitting in a diner right now?”

“Uh, no, you’re right… This morning I went to say ‘hi’ to Armie and pass on some requests from my parents about the renovations, and he was downright rude to me. I was so surprised I snapped back and stormed out. The next thing I did was text you.”

“Hmmm.”

“Wait, that’s all you’ve got for me?”

“To be honest, I am really surprised. From everything I’ve heard about Armie, he doesn’t act like that. Is there a chance you misunderstood him?”

“No. It was quite clear I understood what he meant,” Tim sighs.

“Was there anything else going on when you spoke to him?”

“I don’t know. I found him in the basement working with the electrician.”

“So maybe you were interrupting him?”

“Well, I guess I was. I think he had just found out that the electrician’s work was going to be more complicated than originally planned.”

“So maybe…” Anessa stares at Tim waiting for him to put it together.

“Oh,” Tim blushes. “I guess I interrupted him.” He runs his hands nervously through his hair. “What should I do, Anessa?”

“I think you should understand that he’s obviously really busy at the cabin today, and you should give him some space.”

“I can totally do that. I really should be focusing on the script anyways.”

“So, there you go. Give him some space, and in a few days if you haven’t heard from him, you can reach out.”

“Thank goodness you’re here, Anessa. I really suck at this dating thing. I am much better at scripting it.”

“No problem Timmy. I’ll always be your person… Now where is the waitress? I need a coffee top up!”

*****

  
  


When Timmy gets back to the boathouse a few hours later the power is back on. He does exactly what he promises Anessa and works on the screenplay.

===============

> JENNIE
> 
> (She is finishing up giving a customer change, and hands the bakery box over.)
> 
> Hey Matt!
> 
> (She smiles, and is clearly holding back trying not to spoil a surprise.)
> 
> MATT
> 
> Hi J. Been busy today?

Sounds of renovations in the background.

> How has that (he motions to the kitchen) been going?
> 
> JENNIE
> 
> Oh, pretty good. Russell asked me for my input on something earlier. You should go check it out.
> 
> MATT
> 
> Really?
> 
> (He walks to the back and silently pushes open the kitchen door. He finds Russell crouching with his butt in the air. Matt looks at Russell’s behind for a moment, before his eyes wander to the centre counter island, which has new task lighting hanging.)
> 
> Wow.
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> (He is startled and stands up abruptly.)
> 
> Hi! I didn’t hear you come in. Do you like what you see?
> 
> MATT
> 
> (He snickers to himself.)
> 
> Yes, I do. (He walks fully into the kitchen.) This task lighting is perfect! I thought the whole space needed it, but your decision to focus it right here (points to island) is great.
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> After you left yesterday I realized how I could compromise and still maintain your budget and timeline. 
> 
> (He smiles just a little and shrugs.)

==============

Tim is on a roll, and makes great headway. He hopes that the Hallmark editors will let the ass joke go. This new audience is not the typical Hallmark audience, so some playful jokes will be appreciated.

He doesn’t even notice the hours fly by, which is typical when he is on a writing roll. He turns on a desk lamp so he can finish up the end of the scene before he calls it a night. As he does so, the illustration of Matt and Russell is illuminated as well, and a smile cracks across his face.

After satisfyingly reviewing his work, he scans the most recent pages and emails them off to Georgette. She was very complimentary with the first pages he sent, and he hopes that her enthusiasm continues. 

After the email goes through, Tim heats himself a frozen dinner and cracks open a beer. He opens up his laptop and decides to ‘Netflix and Chill’, which is not exactly how it is supposed to be done, but for the time being, he is willing to give Armie some space. He searches around for a bit and can’t find anything that interests him. He snickers to himself and goes into his iTunes account and decides to binge some _‘Looking’_. The show introduced him to Russell Tovey about five years ago and he has quietly been obsessed ever since. Tim rearranges the pillows and settles in for some gay San Francisco drama!

A few hours into the binge, Tim is onto his third beer, and his phone pings.

 **Hammer Time:** Hey you. Sorry about today. Can you meet me at the cabin tomorrow AM?

Tim holds his phone in disbelief. He isn’t entirely surprised Armie has reached out, but he’s… flattered?

 **TC:** Don’t worry about it. I’d love to talk. 8:30am?

 **Hammer Time:** Great. I’ll bring the coffee this time. CU soon

Between the beers, the _‘Looking’_ binge, and the beginning of a resolution with Armie, Tim is feeling warm all over. He closes his laptop and looks forward to the sweet dreams he’ll have tonight.


	5. This Magic Moment

The next morning Tim gets up with about thirty minutes to spare before he is supposed to meet Armie. He spends way too much time selecting a t-shirt and styling his hair. He’s nervous--way more nervous than when he actually went out with Armie earlier in the week!

As Tim walks across the yard he notices only Armie’s truck. He steps inside the cabin and finds Armie with the blueprints spread out on the kitchen floor, he’s on his hands and knees, with a pencil in hand. He is deep in thought. Tim admires the view. Armie’s athletic build makes for an outstanding ass to look at. Tim looks around the room and notices that one of his mom’s requests has been done. Someone has cut a pass-through into the wall. He smiles.

“Armie?” Tim nearly whispers.

Armie is startled and leaps up. “Do you like what you see?”

Tim snickers to himself. “Yes I do,” and bites his lower lip. “So you were able to do the pass-through for my mom?”

Armie stands and walks closer to Tim. “I am really sorry for the way I spoke to you yesterday. I just seem to be coming up against problem after problem with this reno, and I took it out on you. After you left I read your list and realized that your mom’s changes were pretty minor. I’m looking over the second floor right now to see if the skylight in the ensuite is structurally possible. The pass-through was easy. I should’ve looked over the list before flatly refusing. Will you forgive me?”

Tim grins, “Of course I will, Armie. We all have tough days.”

“I’m so glad to hear this. Come with me to the sunroom. I have coffees and some still warm pastries from the bakery.” He reaches out his hand and Tim accepts it.

Around the corner in the sunroom Armie has shoved seasonal furniture around and made space on the rattan loveseat and matching coffee table. He motions for Tim to sit down, and Armie follows.

“Wow, I thought I was getting coffee in a paper cup, but this?.. This is impressive Hammer!” Tim waves his hands over the table of treats.

“Technically you’re still drinking from a paper cup, but these croissants are the best I have ever had, and those turnovers are the reason I will someday be 400 pounds!” Armie laughs.

Tim eyes the options. “Where should I begin?!”

“There’s not a bad choice, Timothée.”

And with those words Tim knows the two of them are entirely back on track.

  
  


*****

  
  


At 9:30 Armie shoos Tim out of the cabin, _‘I have to get some work done!’_ But Tim negotiates that they should eat lunch together. Armie agrees that he will meet Tim on the dock at the picnic table at 1pm. That works well for Tim as he needs to review yesterday’s scenes and hopefully get another down on paper.

Tim squirms as usual as he rereads the ‘misunderstanding’ scene. He really hates conflict.

When he reads a few more scenes later on, he feels chills. Isn’t that what just happened this morning with him and Armie?

_Matt finds Russell crouching with his butt in the air. Matt looks at Russell’s behind for a moment, before his eyes wander…_

Tim totally did that this morning when he saw Armie’s ass in the air. He had totally checked him out, and then noticed the pass-through.

_(Russell is startled and stands up abruptly.) ..."Do you like what you see?"_

Armie had said almost exactly that.

_(Matt snickers to himself.) "Yes, I do."_

Had he said that? If not exactly that, certainly something close to it!

Tim sits there reading and rereading the short scene. He has heard of dejavu, but this is just something more… but it has to be a coincidence… right?

Tim has the urge to read the entire script from the beginning. Maybe seeing it in its entirety will make this coincidence feel less creepy.

However as he reads it, he finds more similarities:

_Matt’s kitchen floods._

His parent’s kitchen floods. Different details, but still water!

_An unplanned need to cut the power to the bakery._

A power surge causing an unexpected black-out. Different reasons, but same outcome - people inconvenienced.

_A ‘simple request’ that causes an argument between Russell and Matt._

A list of tasks that causes a misunderstanding between Armie and Tim.

And now this morning’s conversation? Tim is dumbfounded, but not entirely convinced. He comes up with a plan to confirm. Tim sits down to his typewriter and gets to work.

===============

> MATT
> 
> Do you eat ham and cheese sandwiches every day?
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> I’m not much of a chef. I make food to fuel myself. That’s about it.
> 
> MATT
> 
> (He smiles and teases.)
> 
> Is slapping some cooked ham, a slice of processed cheese and mustard onto Wonder Bread called cooking?
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> (He smiles back, and is clearly in on the joke.)
> 
> I will have you know this is the finest black forest ham the deli down the street sells, and I use only American cheddar, not processed cheese! Who do you think I am?
> 
> (He feigns that he’s insulted.)
> 
> MATT
> 
> Buuuut, is that Wonder Bread?
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> Well of course it is. It’s the best bread going!
> 
> (They both laugh.)

===============

As planned, Tim meets Armie on the dock at the picnic table. As a treat he has brought two bottles of beer. He hasn’t opened Armie’s just in case he insists that he shouldn’t drink while on the clock, but seeing that Tim is technically his employer, he hopes Armie will make an exception.

He hears Armie come along the gravel trail connecting the cabin to the waterfront. Armie’s gigantic lunch bag is under his arm.

“My god Armie! That is a huge lunch!”

Armie blushes a little, and shrugs. He sits across from Tim, noticing the unopened beer. “May I?”

“Yes, please! I didn’t want to assume,” Tim smiles. “So what’s for lunch today?”

“The same as always. I am no chef. I pack food to feed me, not to make me happy. This morning’s breakfast was really a treat. Thanks for joining me again.”

Tim’s stomach is flipping out. He can’t even look at the power-kale salad he’s brought to this picnic. But he is still not willing to believe what he is hearing.

Armie reaches into his cooler bag and pulls out three sandwiches, wrapped tightly together, and Tim is left completely speechless. His mouth is left gaping wide and he can barely blink.

“What’s wrong with you? I’m a big boy! Two sandwiches might cut it, but I pack the third is just in case I’m starving.”

Tim still cannot speak and continues to stare.

“Or is it the Wonder Bread? I know! I am 33 years old and I should be eating whole-grain crap bread by now, but I just can’t do it! I love how it's all light and fluffy!”

Tim is finally able to speak, but his mouth is dry, “That’s cool, Armie. I would never judge a man by his bread choices. You should see my snack drawer. It is salacious!”

This comment elicits a belly laugh from Armie.

Tim makes a conscious decision to enjoy this brief lunch break with Armie, but afterwards… he’ll freak out.

  
  


*****

  
  


**TC:** After work drink 911!!!

 **My Person:** Is this even a thing?

 **TC:** It is now!

 **My Person:** Ok, but it has to be quick. I gotta date 2nite!

 **TC:** Deal. See you at the pub at 5pm.

 **My Person:** K!

*****

  
  


Tim gets to the pub early, feeling quite beside himself. He orders cosmos for him and Anessa. The waitress leaves the drinks with him just as Anessa arrives.

“Wow, maybe this is bigger than I thought? Cosmos? How very gay-emergency of you, Timmy!” Anessa giggles.

“In a different circumstance I would be laughing along with you, but something really weird has been happening to me.” Tim leans towards his friend and lowers his voice.

“Oh! A mystery! Do tell!”

For the next fifteen minutes, Tim explains all of the coincidences and the connection to the typewriter. He is very animated and pulls at his locks. He is clearly upset.

Upon hearing Tim’s story, she leans back, sighs and takes a pause. “First of all, I want you to know that I believe you and agree with you. It is clear that your storyboard or notebook are not the culprits, as you said two of the scenes had significant tweaks by the time you typed them out.”

“That’s true.”

“So I really see only one thing to do.”

“What is it, Anessa? I knew you’d have a great idea.”

“Write your love story.”

“Huh? What?”

“You heard me. Write your love story, but be prepared for it to come true, so make it good.” She winks.

Tim leans back and takes a deep breath. “You’re right, Anessa.” He picks up his cosmo and holds it towards her and enthusiastically declares, “Here's to love.”

Anessa smiles, “To love.” And they clink their glasses together.


	6. Surprised By Love

“With great power comes great responsibility.” Tim had those wise words from Stan Lee replaying in his mind. He found he couldn’t go back to the typewriter immediately after meeting with Anessa. He had to ponder what to do next. He was baffled as to why these things were happening, but right now he was not so concerned with the why; he needed to figure out what to do. After tossing in bed for hours, he decided to simply, _‘lean into it.’_ Yup, he was going to write the screenplay he had already planned, and hope that Matt and Russell’s story doesn’t screw too much with his and Armie’s developing one.

The next morning Tim starts with his usual routine. He brews some coffee, grabs a muffin, reviews his notes and storyboard, and begins to add more to the ‘Wonder Bread’ scene. Tim snickers to himself, ‘I guess I’ll be making lunch today for the guys!’

===============

CUT TO:

KITCHEN - SPACE IS BEGINNING TO LOOK BETTER, BUT STILL HAS LOTS OF WORK NEEDED

> MATT
> 
> Try this ham and cheese out.
> 
> (He hands Russell a delicate looking pastry.)
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> (He looks at it hesitantly, and then takes a big bite.
> 
> He moans while flakes of pastry fall from his mouth.)
> 
> Oh my god! What is this? It is so good!
> 
> MATT
> 
> It is called Feuilleté au Jambon.
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> Ooooh, fancy!
> 
> MATT
> 
> It’s not. The name literally means “wrapped ham”.
> 
> (They both laugh. Matt pauses for a moment to think.)
> 
> Hey, from here on in, I insist on making you lunch everyday. I need to convince you that there is more to life than Wonder Bread.
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> I don’t know man... I love me some bread that can survive a nuclear apocalypse!
> 
> MATT
> 
> Just wait until you’ve tasted my baguette. (He winks.)

===============

Tim leans back and has a good laugh. It was technically on the storyboard, and he’s already decided not to diverge from his plan… so…

 **TC:** Hey. Can I treat you and your crew to lunch?

 **Hammer Time:** RU serious?

 **TC:** Yup. Bringing it over around 1pm. (But maybe no beers this time?)

 **Hammer Time:** Good call. CU!

Tim looks at his watch. He’s got ninety minutes to pull together lunch. He decides to go with what he would’ve done anyways.

*****

  
  


Tim lays on his car’s horn as he pulls up beside the crew’s trucks. Cheryl and Armie are the first to walk out of the cabin, with Greg close behind. Tim climbs out of his vehicle with his arms loaded.

“Hope you guys like burgers and fries! And maybe some milkshakes too?!”

“Tim, you’re my hero!” Cheryl yells. She’s the first to grab a bag and sit down on the porch.

Greg grabs some too and settles down.

Armie squeezes Tim’s shoulder. He says, “Thanks man. This is really thoughtful,” and motions for Tim to sit beside him on the edge of the porch. Tim quickly slides beside Armie, swinging his legs as he enjoys the burger.

The next ten minutes are pretty quiet as everyone enjoys their lunch. Tim finally takes the leap.

“So, Armie, is this better than your usual lunch?” he chides.

“Are you mocking my lunch choices again Timothée? There is nothing wrong with a good ol’ ham n’ cheese sandwich!” Armie grins, fully aware that he sounds eight years old.

Cheryl pipes in, “Armie, it isn’t so much the contents of the sandwich, which are a little boring, but the fact that a thirty year-old man still insists that Wonder Bread is the best bread in the world.”

“I know it’s childish, but I love me some bread that can survive a nuclear apocalypse!” Armie dramatically exclaims.

Tim starts choking on his burger-- _’nuclear apocalypse.’_

Armie immediately turns to him in panic, and talks Tim through the short episode. He hands Tim his milkshake. “Take a sip Timothée,” he says, and rubs his back.

It is the first time that they have intentionally touched, and while Tim’s mind is still reeling from Armie almost saying verbatim Russell’s line, he now focuses on Armie’s warm, electrifying touch. He leans back into Armie’s wide palm that is circling the middle of his back. He looks up at Armie and smiles a little.

He whispers, “That feels nice,” and blushes a little.

Armie’s hand stops moving, but stays in contact with Tim’s back. The two stare at each other, just looking, each admiring the other.

The sound of a paper bag being crushed breaks the spell.

“Okay boss, so I’ve heard the homeowner is a real ball buster,” Greg winks at Tim. “I’m gonna get back to work before he notices that we’ve taken more than a thirty minute lunch.” Greg taps Cheryl, and motions her to follow him inside. She takes the hint and follows.

Armie grins. “Sorry about that. He is not a subtle guy.” He pauses before continuing. “May I take you out tonight?”

Tim’s heart races, _this isn’t in the script!_ “Sure. Yes! I would love to go out with you tonight. But I told Anessa I would help her at the museum after it closes for about an hour. They are decorating for Halloween, and she said she could use my expertise. I am not sure what expertise I have, but I agreed anyways. Could you meet me there around 6:00?”

“Sounds good.” Armie pauses for a second, then leans over and kisses Tim on the cheek. He smiles, leaps up, and is quickly back inside.

Tim is speechless, and holds onto his cheek where Armie had left the kiss. He feels like he is floating as he makes his way back to the boathouse.

  
  


*****

  
  


After reveling in the afterglow of Armie’s super-sweet, chaste kiss, Tim stares down at the typewriter. With the most recent development of Armie asking him out, and that little kiss, Tim is doubting the power of the typewriter. Perhaps he has made it all up in his mind. With this new confidence, he is willing to write the scene where Russell plays the knight to Matt’s damsel. It is pretty clichéd, but even a gay audience won’t be able to resist it!

===============

Matt is up a ladder, replacing a lightbulb near the back of the bakery’s seating area. Vanda is holding the base steady. He is reaching to the point of being almost unsafe.

> MATT
> 
> Almost got it!
> 
> (He looks unsteady as he reaches up high.)
> 
> VANDA
> 
> I don’t think this is a good idea, Matt. Why don’t we ask Russell to do this? He’s taller, and will reach it without a problem!
> 
> MATT
> 
> Vanda, I am not going to bother Russell. He’s busy. I’m capable!
> 
> (He starts to wobble.)
> 
> VANDA
> 
> Matt!

The ladder comes crashing down. Matt falls, but Russell comes from nowhere and catches him ‘bridal style’.

Vanda is in a tizzy around them, fretting. She picks up the ladder and talks to herself.

> VANDA
> 
> I told you Matt! I told you! What would’ve happened if Russell hadn’t been here? Thank god for Russell!

Vanda’s cries are muffled and peripheral to the action between Matt and Russell. The camera pulls into the men.

Russell holds Matt ‘bridal style’ for a moment. They hold each other’s gaze.

Russell gently places Matt down, but he keeps his hands on Matt’s waist. Matt’s hands are on Russell’s chest for a beat and then they both let go.

> RUSSELL
> 
> (Smiles)
> 
> I’ve had guys fall for me before, but not so literally.
> 
> MATT
> 
> Speak for yourself. I do this all the time. You’re not the softest landing I’ve ever had.
> 
> (He gently shoves Russell and smiles.)

===============

Tim sighs after rereading the scene. _Well, as long as I don’t climb any ladders in the next few days, all should be good!_

  
  


*****

  
  


Tim arrives at the county museum just after closing. In the lobby are boxes of Halloween decorations strewn about. Anessa and Anna are talking together making a game plan, and do not see Tim approach.

“Boo!”

The two women shriek.

“Crap Tim, seriously!” Anessa hugs him.

“My turn!” Anna protests and brings Tim in for a hug too. “I think we are on hugging terms now, don’t you think?” She grins. “Did you bring Armie?”

“Uh, no. I didn’t know I was supposed to.”

“You weren’t, I was just hoping you were spending more time together by now.” She smiles innocently.

“Way to be subtle, Anna,” Anessa huffs and rolls her eyes.

“Anessa and I have been planning your wedding. Seeing that you and Armie will be in suits, us girls are going to have to be careful with our dress selections as your Best Women. Hey Anessa, have we figured out if we are Best Women or Maidens of Honour?” She giggles.

A roll of streamers goes flying past Anna’s head. “Shhhh! Tim spooks easily! No discussions about marriage until they’ve gone out on a second date!” Anessa is giggling too.

“Well that’s about enough discussion of my, ‘barely there love life.’ What do you want me to do?” Tim interjects hoping to change the subject.

“You’re on streamers of course. Look at you! You’re the only one of us tall enough to reach the ceiling beams.” Anessa instructs.

Tim turns white and looks up. While not too high up, the beams are about ten feet in the air. There is no way he’s going to reach without going up the ladder. “Does it have to be me?”

“Anna has vertigo, and I’m a whopping 5’2”, so yes.”

Tim takes a deep breath and decides that events from this afternoon have proven that the typewriter has no magical powers, and so he decides to _‘fuck it and go for it.’_

The first ten minutes Tim is cautious, and works at a snail’s pace, but is able to wrap, tie and pin the streamers to meet Anessa’s vision. After the first few are up, he sets into a pattern, and loses track of time.

At 6:00 Armie walks through the door. Anna squeals at Armie’s arrival. She gives him a hug, and insists on giving a tour of the lobby and all of the decorations that they’ve managed to place in the last hour. As Tim finishes the last of his job, he begins to climb down. With four rungs left he miscalculates, and the ladder starts to wobble back and forth, and as he begins to tumble to the ground, _THUNK_ he lands in Armie’s arms.

Not only has the shock of falling scared Tim, but the script has played out again too. Armie is holding him bridal style. Tim’s heart is pounding. They stare at each other for a moment before Armie gently places him down.

Anessa runs from across the lobby, “Tim?! Oh my god, are you okay?!

“Yah,” he says absentmindedly, still looking into Armie’s eyes. He wants the scripted moment. He needs to have it.

“I’ve had guys fall for me before, but not so literally,” Armie smirks.

His words send chills through Tim. “Speak for yourself Armie. I do this all the time, but you’re not the softest landing I’ve ever had.”

Armie laughs heartily. The women swarm them, picking up the ladder, and checking to make sure that neither of them are injured.

*****

  
  


As the men leave the museum, Armie pauses at the top of the six steps leading to the walkway, and grabs Tim’s shoulder gently. “Whoa there Timothée. Should I carry you down these stairs? I don’t want you falling again.” Armie squeezes Tim’s shoulder and smiles.

Tim smiles back, but takes the opportunity. “I should be fine, but maybe you should hold my hand just to be safe?”

Armie grins with delight and takes his hand. “Do you mind if we take my pick-up? We can swing back around later and drop you off at your SUV.”

Tim nods, and the two descend the stairs and head to Armie’s pick-up. Armie walks him to the door, opening it up and allowing Tim to climb up before closing it. Armie jogs around and hops in, starting the vehicle. The diesel engine rumbles.

“So where are we off to?” Tim inquires. “The pub?”

“I thought I would take you somewhere else this time. Are you game?”

Tim nods again, and this time a big goofy grin grows on his face. He reaches across to grab Armie’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “Okay Hammer, surprise me!”

Twenty minutes later Armie pulls off the main highway and begins to drive down a narrow gravel road. If they were to meet another vehicle, they would have to inch past them. The road winds and twists, the dying shards of sunlight sneak through the dense tree canopy. The road is rough. While making their way down this road, Tim has a very clear sense of dejavu. He feels like not only has he been on this road before, but weirdly enough, he was with Armie too.

After about five minutes, Armie announces, “Almost there. It’s just around this bend!”

Tim looks ahead, very curious as to where they have driven, and he is left speechless. The view is breathtaking. The water is a deep blue, maybe even emerald green in spots. The setting sun’s rays are dancing along the surface. The lake is surrounded by mostly coniferous trees, white pines, but he notices some cedars and hemlocks swaying in the gentle breeze too. There is a hum of nature. Bullfrogs rumble, there is the trill of a few different birds, and the low call of a loon. Tim has never experienced something so beautiful in his life. It looks like this view has come from an Ansel Adams photograph.

“What do you think?”

Tim stands there with his mouth agape. _Was that a dragonfly that just buzzed my head?_

“I will take your silence and your saucer-wide eyes as a positive response,” Armie chuckles. “Why don’t you walk to the water’s edge, and I will set up dinner?”

Tim tries to snap out of it. “You brought food?”

“Well yes, I thought that was implied when I asked you out for dinner. That some eating would occur.”

“Right. Okay, so I'll just be over here by the water.”

Armie rolls his eyes and gets to work. He sets up a campfire with wood he brought. He knew he didn’t want to waste time gathering it. Within ten minutes he’s got a good fire going, and he brings the cooler and other provisions down to the fire.

“Timothée? Can you come help me with dinner?”

Tim wanders back quickly from the shore. “What can I do? I do need to caution you I am a rookie at cooking on a campfire!”

Armie smiles, “I am happy to take your campfire cooking virginity from you,” and giggles a bit.

“Fair Armie. I walked into that one. So what do you want me to do?...”

Within no time the brats have been cooked and a selection of toppings and various sides have been laid out on the tailgate. The array of food is impressive. Tim’s eyes light up.

“I think with you, there is no need to think that eating outdoors is roughing it!”

“I aim to please. I really had no idea what you liked, so I thought I’d better bring a bit of everything.”

“More like you brought a lot of a lot.”

Armie laughs and takes a big mouthful of potato salad.

  
  


After dinner, Armie unfolds a blanket so that it’s large enough to stretch out and share between the two of them. He quickly tidies up and brings two beers to the blanket and lays partially down beside Tim, who takes up the other half of the blanket. He offers the beer to him. They silently cheers, with only the clinking of the bottles making sound. The two sit in companionable silence, sipping their beers, and watching the day turn to night. Without the fire it would be too cold to be out without multiple layers, but the fire Armie has created radiates warmth towards them on the blanket. The stars begin to make an appearance. Tim lays back and looks up. He remembers seeing stars that were as bright and innumerable when he was younger, but since moving to the city, this view has been lost. He forgot how much it gives him peace.

Armie moves a little closer to Tim, and appears to study his features. Tim continues to look up into the cosmos for the time being. Armie reaches to touch Tim’s nether lip with his finger and lets it travel left and right, and right and left, again and again. Tim’s head slightly turns towards Armie. They both smile. Armie brings his lips to Tim’s. It is a warm yet hesitant kiss at first. Armie is waiting for Tim’s response before he goes further. Tim leans in and opens his mouth to Armie’s awaiting tongue. Their first kiss is slow, meaningful, but cautious. Neither wanting to pressure the other further than the other wants to go. Their tongues swirl and dance, pressing and exploring into the other. It doesn’t last long, but both men are left elated. They lean back from the other and look back up to the stars. They exchange no words, but share in the beauty overhead. The sun has now entirely set, and the night sky’s jewels are out in full, twinkling display.

Tim sighs and waits a minute, maybe two before lunging back at Armie. This second kiss is a famished kiss, almost savage. Armie responds in kind. There is a passion and heat that the first kiss lacked. Armie nibbles on Tim’s lower lip, pulling it just a little causing another sigh to escape. Tim loops his leg on top of Armie’s, which gives Armie’s hands permission to travel freely. He rubs his hands up and down Tim’s back, and finally locates a sliver of skin. When Armie’s fingertips make contact with Tim’s skin, Tim’s breath catches, causing them to grind into each other.

The two kiss and lick, caress and rub for a long time. Their hands stay above their belts; both seemingly content to let their tongues become well acquainted. Their lips travel to ears, to necks, and back to the other’s mouth. They are breathless and seldom come up for air. Eventually though the fire begins to burn low, and the dropping temperatures become too much to ignore.

“Hey Timothée?” Armie manages to say with Tim’s tongue partway in his mouth.

“Uh-huh?”

“I think we should go, it’s getting late.” Armie manages to disconnect his mouth from Tim’s and makes eye contact.

“Boo!” But as Tim says it, the cold gets the best of him and he shivers, and he notices a bad case of whisker burn on his chin forming.

“Come on,” Armie rubs Tim’s arms, “I don’t want our date to end in hypothermia.”

Tim can’t disagree. He begrudgingly helps Armie fold the blanket and races him into the pick-up.

A little while later Armie drives into the museum parking lot beside Tim’s car.

Tim stretches in his seat, and leans towards Armie. “I had a lovely time tonight. You took my campfire virginity, and to be honest, it was in more than one category--you’re the first guy I’ve ever made out with beside a fire too.”

“So it’s a night of firsts? I am honoured to have been responsible.” Armie winks.

Tim closes the distance and slowly kisses him good night.

When he breaks the kiss, Tim smiles and then silently slides out of the truck.

He walks towards his car, as best he can, unlocks it and sits down. Armie pulls out of the parking spot, lightly taps on the horn and drives out of the parking lot.

Tim leans back into the driver’s seat, breathes deeply, and lets the events of the night wash over him. A smile grows on his face and a warm glow warms him from the inside out. _Fuck, Timmy, you’re falling for this guy._


	7. Autumn Dreams

Tim wakes up the next morning feeling rested and elated. As he stretches and yawns, he feels a pull on his chin, and rubs it. _Yikes, that is definitely some whisker burn!_ He smiles at the memory of him and Armie, making out like teenagers at the campfire last night. He will definitely need to treat his skin gently this morning, so that he doesn’t have a raspberry rash for the world to see today!

He scrolls through his phone and sees an email from Georgette.

_Charles and I are really impressed with what you have sent us thus far. You look like you might be even a little ahead of schedule! Find attached some of my edits. Those in red are musts and those in purple are suggestions/questions. Looking forward to seeing your next pages sometime soon._

Tim opens the attachment, and reviews her comments. Georgette has a great eye and knows the ‘Hallmark Product’ inside and out. All of her red comments are reasonable and easy enough for Tim to update. He snickers that the ‘ass viewing scene’ is only in purple ink. Georgette has said she thinks it’s funny, but that she’ll review it in the final draft as to whether it stays. _Fair enough,_ he thinks. 

He gets out of bed and starts his morning ritual. The first thing he is going to do is finish a scene from his current draft before he moves onto Georgette’s email.

===============

Matt walks into the kitchen with a large tray with three servings of lunch.

> RUSSELL
> 
> (Russell is at the sink just finishing washing his hands.)
> 
> What’s for lunch today Chef Matt? Joey and I are starving!
> 
> MATT
> 
> Well at the Cordon Bleu, I was known as Chef Matthieu, but I do like the ring of Chef Matt.
> 
> (He smiles at Russell.)
> 
> I thought I would embrace your love of ham and make you a proper French ham n’ cheese. Gentlemen, I give you, Croque Monsieur--the best sandwich you will ever eat.
> 
> JOEY
> 
> Who’s the third sandwich for?
> 
> MATT
> 
> Uh, that’s for me. I thought I would join you today, if you don’t mind. The front is a little quiet today.
> 
> JOEY
> 
> (He smiles, nods and grabs a plate.)
> 
> That works for me. Your lunches have made this job the best one yet!
> 
> (He goes to grab the sandwich off his plate.)
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> Joey! Your hands!
> 
> (Joey looks confused.)
> 
> Wash your hands dude! Geez, am I not only your foreman, am I your mother too?
> 
> (Russell shakes his head, and smiles at Matt. He motions to Matt to take a seat on the stool nearest to him. They both dig into lunch.)
> 
> (After another pause.)
> 
> So just to be clear, this isn’t made with Wonder Bread?
> 
> (He laughs, and Matt gives him a big shove.)

===============

Just as Tim finishes pulling the sheet out of the typewriter, his phone pings.

 **Hammer Time:** Hey u. Checking in. Keep thinking about u. So distracted, nearly sawed my thumb off twice today.

Tim giggles, and responds.

 **TC:** Awww, how romantic… I think? :P

 **Hammer Time:** Definitely

 **TC:** Why don’t you come over when you’re done today? We can hang out and I can cook you something for dinner?

 **Hammer Time:** Sounds good, but I will be all sweaty from work.

 **TC:** No biggie. Let's go for a paddle when you get here, and then if you want you can have a shower at my place before we have dinner.

 **Hammer Time:** That sounds perfect. CU around 4:30?

 **TC:** Great!

The rest of the day goes quickly. Tim is focused on tweaking the current scene and reworking to suit Georgette’s comments, and he doesn’t notice the hours slip away. Eventually he hears the door knock, which startles him. _It’s 4:45! Where did the day go?_

Tim runs down the stairs and opens it up for Armie. Armie is flushed from work, and his navy t-shirt clings to him a bit, his plaid flannel is tied around his waist, and a pair of well-worn Levi’s hug his legs. This sight causes Tim to catch his breath.

“Hey you,” Armie grins. He leans in and kisses Tim gently, just sliding in a hint of tongue. “Are we still going for the paddle, or have you changed your mind?”

Tim’s brain is scrambled for a moment. _I must remember to write in a similar moment into my script!_ But he regains his composure.

“Fuck, Armie, you are looking good.” They both blush at Tim’s boldness. Armie smiles and looks down at his feet, caught off guard. “But yes, let's go for a paddle before sunset. I just need to run upstairs and grab a sweater. The canoe is inside the main boathouse door. Can you grab it, and I’ll meet you on the shore with life jackets and paddles in five minutes?”

“Sounds good to me,” and Armie turns to get the canoe.

Tim runs upstairs, grabs a few beers and puts them into a cooler bag, a blanket and throws on a hoodie. He snatches up the jackets and paddles and is at the shore in no time.

“Catch, Hammer!” Tim tosses Armie a life jacket. Armie sticks his arm up just in time to avoid it hitting him in the head.

“Wicked arm, Chalamet!” He grins. “Now who is going to be at the backend steering this?”

Tim giggles, _gees his mind was dirty… and really was what Armie said even dirty?_

Armie looks at Tim for a few moments, “What are you thinking about perv? You know what I meant, and it wasn’t sexual at all! Get your mind out of the gutter!” But as Armie was pretending to be offended, he was snickering too.

“I’m sorry, I have the mind of a horny 16 year old,” Tim snickers back. “I just assumed you liked to steer Armie, but if you want, I’ve steered a few times.” Tim is biting his lip, trying, and failing at keeping a straight face.

Armie smiles sinisterly and walks towards Tim. He grabs Tim’s chin and gently rubs his nose along his jawline, finishing at his ear and whispers. “You’re right, Timothée, I do like to take control and steer things. It is good to know you’re willing to let me do that. I promise to make this so good for you, baby.” Armie nips and licks Tim’s ear. “Now get into that fucking canoe.”

Tim’s legs are jelly and he can barely breathe he is so turned on, but he skips to Armie’s command as quickly as he can. He carefully hops into the front of the canoe and can’t wait to see what will happen next.

*****

They paddle for about thirty minutes, not saying a lot, but pointing out various sites, and animals and birds along the way. Tim motions to an uninhabited island, and they head towards it. 

After running the canoe ashore, Tim hops out and grabs the cooler and blanket. “I brought refreshments!” He grins proudly holding both in his hands.

Armie jumps out and pulls the canoe fully out of the water, before joining Tim on the blanket. Tim hands him a beer before he can even blink.

“Cheers, Armie.”

“Cheers, Timothée,” he replies, but there is a sultry tone to Armie’s voice. Tim’s dick perks up with interest.

They sit beside each other silently, their body heat radiating off each other from the exertion of the paddling. Their elbows occasionally graze, but nothing more. They are facing the lake, watching the clouds sail by. A V-formation of geese fly overhead, preparing to fly south, as the autumn air has turned chilly, and the weather will no doubt turn in the coming days. They both finish their beer at nearly the same time.

“That was good. Want another? I brought two each.” Tim inquires.

“No thanks. I was wanting to do this instead.” Armie leans over, closing the little distance between the two of them, and takes Tim’s lips into a sensual, longing kiss. Armie’s initial move surprises Tim, but he quickly becomes an enthusiastic participant, and begins to lean back onto the blanket, pulling Armie down with him. This kiss is not urgent, but it is heated. It’s clear it is leading to something else. The men’s tongues twirl and snake together, both moaning and pulling and grabbing at each other. They kiss for several more minutes.

It is autumn, so the sun is beginning to set early. Tim finally comes to his senses enough to pull back and say, “Armie, we need to go back. Look, it’s going to be dark in less than thirty minutes. We can’t be on the lake after dusk, it isn’t safe.”

Armie huffs, and pulls at his cock which is wedged tightly into his jeans. This action causes Tim to notice for the first time how well endowed Armie is, _holy fuck!_

“You’re right.” Armie groans and jumps up. “The quicker we paddle home, the quicker we can continue this.” He winks at Tim, and extends his hand to help him up.

Within a few minutes, their life jackets are back on and they are paddling away from the island.

*****

  
  


They are barely ashore with the canoe dragged onto the beach, and their hands are already all over each other. Tim is the first one to lunge as soon as Armie removes his life jacket. Even with the chill in the air, they have both worked up a sweat paddling home, racing against the impending darkness. Armie’s scent is a mix of sweat and cedar, probably from the wood he had been working with inside the cabin. Whatever it is, Armie reeks of burly woodsy manliness, and Tim is completely turned on by it. He is quickly dissatisfied with only his hands on Armie, and finds himself trying to climb him like a tree. Armie clues in, and wraps his arm around the bottom of Tim’s ass, lifting him up further, allowing Tim to wrap his legs around Armie’s waist. Armie wraps his other arm around Tim’s back, managing to stroke his fingertips through his wavy hair at the nape of his neck. The fact that Armie is essentially holding onto him with one arm is not lost on Tim, turning him on even more, and causing him to rut his ever-growing cock into Armie.

Armie slowly begins walking them back to the boathouse, with Tim still wrapped around his body. Unhurriedly, carefully walking, then pausing, kissing more deeply, causing one or both of them to moan, and then continuing back on the journey. Tim has figured out that Armie loves his hair being played with, and for added excitement, an infrequent tug of it, causing Armie to purr further into Tim’s mouth.

After several minutes, Armie has managed to get them to the door of the boathouse. He pushes Tim gently, but firmly into the wall outside, kissing more frantically. Armie lets go of Tim’s legs, and allows him to slowly slip back to the ground. Tim is momentarily disappointed that he is no longer carrying him, but it doesn’t last long as Armie leans into Tim’s thigh, grinding his pulsing cock. Tim immediately reaches for it, cupping as much of the bulge as he can, but his hand is inadequate at entirely capturing it. Heat radiates through his jeans, and he thinks he can detect some moisture too.

“Fuck, Armie, is that all for me?” Tim pants, and grabs onto his cock a little more firmly, rubbing it slowly through his jeans.

“All for you, baby.” Armie moans, and pushes back into Tim’s hand. “Let’s go upstairs so I can give it all to you.”

Tim has no words, but sighs briefly before turning towards the door, and running up the stairs with Armie fumbling with his boots at the door, trying to follow close behind.

“Hey, come back here, Timothée!” he playfully snarls, but Tim is up the stairs and already tearing his clothes off, heading directly for the bed. By the time Armie is up in the loft, Tim is sailing through the air, landing on his back, completely naked on the white duvet, his curls creating a halo around his head. Tim loves that he is naked before him.

Armie is taken aback by the sight of Tim laying on the bed, breathing heavily from sprinting up the stairs, with a light blush on his cheeks to compliment his already kiss-swollen lips. He holds his breath a moment before speaking.

“My god, Timothée, you’re beautiful.”

Tim blushes, and a warm glow covers him from head to toe. He reaches his hand out.

“Come to me, Armie, I think you promised to give me something of yours.”


	8. A Lesson In Romance

The next morning Tim rolls over. It is early, but the migrating geese are flying overtop of the boathouse, and are making noise. His arms and back are a little stiff from the paddle from the day before. He stretches, reaching his arm towards Armie’s side of the bed. A smile grows on his face. Last night is a blur of memories, but Tim wants to high-five himself. Armie and he had sex twice, plus a few BJs, or he supposes technically BJs that led to sex! He slithers his way over to Armie’s side of the bed, becoming the big spoon to the sleeping giant. He nestles his nose into the nape of Armie’s neck, and gently kisses him twice. Armie sighs a little, and wiggles his butt so that they are even closer. Within seconds his breathing slows again, and he is back to sleep.

Tim lays in happy fulfillment. His arm drapes over Armie’s waist. He is so content right now. He is lying in bed beside a gorgeous, incredibly kind man. His heart flutters. He knows he is falling fast and hard for this guy. And on top of his love life being perfect, the script is running smoothly, Georgette is ecstatic with what he has produced so far, and he has only a few more scenes to finish. And with Armie now as his inspiration he is excited to write! He begins to run through ideas to create the most romantic date Matt and Russell can have. Tim begins to daydream of the best moments he has seen in Hallmark films as well as classic romantic films. He is so excited to sit down at his typewriter and get it down on paper! With the added bonus that whatever saccharine fluff he writes for the script will be repeated to a certain extent between him and Armie!

“Perfect,” Tim accidentally purrs quietly.

“Hmmm?” Armie replies with a rough morning voice. “What time is it?”

“Almost 6:00. Why don’t you hop in the shower, use the new toothbrush I have under the sink, and I will find you one of my oversized t-shirts you can wear to work today? I’ll make us some breakfast.”

Armie rolls over, his eyes mostly shut, but a huge grin on his face. He reaches for Tim and pulls him in. “That does sound perfect. And if you keep breakfast really simple Timothée, I’ll have time to…”

Armie slips under the duvet. Seconds later, his mouth is on Tim’s flaccid cock.

Tim is surprised, but is not uninterested. He squeaks a, “I think I’ll put cereal in a bowl with some milk and be done with it. You should stay right down there for the time being Armie… Don’t rush yourself.”

  
  


*****

Tim managed to get Armie out the door precisely on time. He watched him walk across the lawn to the cabin, as his crew was pulling in their vehicles for the day ahead of them.

For the subsequent four hours, Tim writes and rewrites the big date scene. He has narrowed down the elements that must go into a perfect date: a creative invitation, fancy dinner, champagne, flowers, a small gift, a live instrumental band and slow dancing. Tim has had a lot of fun crafting and planning the date. He even wrote a version with Matt planning it and then a different draft with Russell planning it. He has decided he prefers Russell making the plans, which suits him just fine. He is excited to see what Armie will come up with. With a few clicks of his computer he sends off his latest scene for Georgette’s approval and leans back with satisfaction.

A knock startles him out of his writing headspace. He runs down the stairs hoping to find Armie, but it is a delivery person. He opens the door.

“Hello. Delivery for Tim-O-The Cha-La-Met?”

Tim nods. _No use trying to fix the pronunciation._ He signs and fishes a few dollars out of his jeans pocket. The delivery person hands over a long narrow box.

Tim leaps up the stairs and rapidly opens up the box. He gasps. It is a dozen long stem red roses. The enclosed card says:

_“My heart has made its mind up_

_And I'm afraid it's you._

_Whatever you've got lined up,_

_My heart has made its mind up_

_And if you can't be signed up_

_This year, next year will do._

_My heart has made its mind up_

_And I'm afraid it's you.”_

_I’ve made my mind up..._

_And I want to take you out on a proper date._

_Be ready at 6:30. Wear something nice._

_❤️ Armie_

Tim clasps the card to his chest and falls back onto his bed. Armie is the most perfect man ever.

  
  


*****

At 6:30 on the dot, a gorgeous two-door Audi rolls down the laneway. As it downshifts, a rumble comes from under the hood. Tim’s dick springs to slightly interested with the purr of the engine. As it pulls up at the boathouse, Armie hops out. He is wearing a charcoal grey suit, and a crisp monochromatic shirt. Tim gives him a thirsty once over, as Armie walks towards him. As Armie approaches Tim, he looks him up and down, admiring Tim's blue pinstripe vest and coordinating pants.

“Hey there,” Tim coyly says while looking at Armie through his bangs.

“Why hello there Monsieur Chalamet.” Armie reaches for Tim, grasping him on both sides of his jaw, and kissing him deeply.

Tim’s breath is taken away, but after the kiss stammers, “Where is your regular ride, Armie?”

“Yah, it’s funny, I was going to pick you up in it, but at the last second I asked my neighbour if he’d mind if I borrowed his car for the night. I’ve done him a lot of favours over the past years, so he didn’t hesitate and just threw me the keys.” And in the next beat Armie adds, “Your carriage awaits, m’lord.” Armie exaggeratedly bows and opens the car door.

Tim giggles, and hops in.

As they pull out onto the road, Tim relaxes. He is going to really enjoy tonight. “So how often do you drive this? She’s a pretty car, Arms!”

“I don’t ever. It is so weird how I decided that tonight I was going to ask Chuck to borrow it. Hold on, let's see what she’s made of!”

Armie floors it, running quickly through the gears. Tim is exhilarated and holds on for dear life.

“Where are we going for dinner? I’m thinking we might be a little overdressed for the pub tonight.” Tim inquires.

“Right you are Timothée. Do you know the Four Seasons Resort on the other side of the bay?”

Tim nods. Of course he knows it. It is where all of the rich and famous go when they are searching for the ‘great outdoors.’ “Really, Armie? That’s a splurge for sure.” Tim is almost feeling uneasy about the opportunity.

“Don’t worry about it! I can’t say I can afford to do this every week for you, but I just really had this innate urge to take you out somewhere really special. It’s okay to treat you this one time, right?”

Tim smiles, “Of course, Armie, just don’t make it a habit.” He reaches and puts his hand on Armie’s that is sitting on the gear shift, and squeezes.

Upon pulling up to the valet the two men walk hand in hand towards the French restaurant _Ce Soir_ and the host.

“Good evening Monsieur Hammer and Monsieur Chalamet. I am sorry, but your table will be a few more minutes. May I have Bridget take you to the terrace where we can treat you to a glass of champagne as an apology for our delay?”

The men nod and are escorted to the terrace and are handed two freshly poured glasses.

Tim takes in the view and leans into Armie. “You know this is a pretty good start to our night. I wish that every time my table wasn’t ready in a restaurant I was given complimentary champagne and sent to look out onto a gorgeous vista like this!” He leans up and kisses Armie gently on the cheek.

“I’m glad you’re not upset. I’ve tried to make tonight perfect.” Armie tries to grin and adjusts his collar.

“You being here is perfect enough Armie.” Tim reaches again for Armie’s elbow and links it with his, and leans in.

“I’m glad you think that. I have something else for you that I was going to give you over dinner, but I think now is a good time.” He reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out a small slender box. “I don’t know what came over me today at lunch, but I had this uncontrollable urge to get you this. I had the shop rush it for me. I hope you like it.” There is hesitation in Armie’s voice, but he manages to squeak out a little smile.

Tim places his glass down and accepts the box. He looks inside and it is a thin silver Figaro link bracelet. There is a small medallion, maybe a quarter inch in diameter with a _T_ on one side and an _A_ on the other. Tim flushes at the gift.

“Armie, this is… this is beautiful. This is too much!”

“I told you, I felt like I just had to buy this for you. You do like it, no?”

“Yes! Of course! But you’ve already given me roses today, we’re out for a fancy dinner, and now this. How can I thank you?”

Armie reaches for the bracelet and clasps it around Tim’s delicate wrist. “Perfect fit!” He grins triumphantly.

Tim beams up at Armie and takes a step to fill in the space between him and kisses him passionately. He knows he shouldn’t with so many people around, but Tim really can’t help himself.

As he lets go, they hear a throat being cleared. “Excuse me monsieurs, your table is now ready.” They both blush a little before Armie reaches for Tim’s hand and they follow the hostess to their table.

Over dinner the two chat carefreely, but Tim notices as the meal goes on, Armie becomes less attentive.

“The string quartet is lovely, Armie. I don’t think I have ever been to a restaurant that has a quartet performing for diners! Do you know classical music? I think that’s Debussy?”

Armie grabs at his collar for the hundredth time since they have sat down, and chuckles a fake laugh. “Yah, classical music is not covered in trades school Tim. I don’t mind it, but I don’t know much about it.”

The table falls silent as they finish up their desserts.

“Do you want to dance Armie? There’s a few couples out. We might be the only gay couple up, but I’m game if you are!” Tim grins, trying to pull Armie back from wherever his mind has gone.

“Uh, no? No thank you? You know what Tim, I am starting to not feel very well. Do you mind if we call it a night?”

Tim is crestfallen. “Of course Armie. If you’re not well, yes, let’s get the bill and head home.” He manages a small grin.

The drive home is quiet, with Armie still tugging at his collar. Tim still hopes to rescue the evening as they pull up to the boathouse.

“Would you like to come in Armie? I have some whiskey, or we can have a beer.”

Armie doesn’t even hesitate. “No, I really think I should go home.”

Tim pauses a moment, leans over and kisses Armie tenderly on the lips. “I really had a nice time. Thank you. Everything was so thoughtful.” He pulls on the door handle and hops out. As soon as the door is shut again Armie pulls away, leaving Tim feeling alone.

  
  


*****

The next morning Tim waits until around 8:00 and sends Armie a friendly text. He gets no response. He tries again around 10:30, but gets the same result. At noon Tim wanders over to the cabin and finds Cheryl eating her lunch on the front deck.

“Hey, Cheryl. How are you?”

“Good Tim! The place is really coming along in there. You should have a look. The skylight in the master ensuite looks so good!”

“That’s great to hear. I will definitely go in and look after you guys are gone today. So, is Armie in there? I don’t see his truck.”

“Nope. He said he had to get some office paperwork done today--you know invoices and such. So he stayed at home. I’m in charge today!” She puffs out her chest and grins.

“Well, I won’t mess with you then!” Tim kids. “Okay, well I will see you later.”

Around 3:00 Tim calls Armie, and he still doesn’t pick up. He decides to leave a message. _“Hey Armie, it’s me. I don’t know what is up with you, but you’re worrying me. Call me back, or you will find me at your place in an hour. Bye!”_

By 3:30 Tim hops into his car, and drives to town, stopping at the bakery and picking up two coffees and some croissants.

At 4:00 sharp, he knocks on Armie’s cute little bungalow’s door. He hears the unlatching of a lock and the door opens. Armie is in sweats, and is looking a little disheveled.

“Hey, Tim, what are you doing here?”

Tim plasters on his biggest smile, and holds his arms up. “I brought coffee and warm croissants!”

“Oh, uh, thanks? But I am really not up for visitors.”

They stare at each other for a minute, before Tim finally speaks. “Can you please tell me what is going on? You’re confusing me.”

Armie sighs, but pushes the screen door open, and motions Tim inside. He walks to the back of the house into the stylish retro kitchen. He pulls out a chair for Tim, and grabs some plates and napkins. He finally plops into the chair across from Tim. He sighs again.

“What is going on Armie? Did something happen? Did I do something to upset you?”

Armie takes a long sip of his coffee, and pulls a piece of the croissant off and starts chewing. Tim waits patiently.

“I haven’t been feeling myself lately--I like you so much Tim, but the way I have been behaving is not like me. And I know you haven’t been putting any pressure on me to be someone that I am not--this is all my problem! I really don’t know what is up with me, but I need to back off and figure out who I am, and why I am so damn desperate to impress you.”

“I’m sorry, what do you mean?”

“There has been stuff happening that doesn’t reflect who I really am. Remember when I snapped at you at the job site?”

“Yes.” Tim cringed on the inside, it really was an awful memory.

“Well, Cheryl can attest that I never yell when I work. She’s worked for me for the past four, almost five years, and I have never raised my voice, but for some reason I yelled at you.

“And then yesterday? What the fuck was yesterday? I woke up in your bed feeling like a million bucks. I was all floaty and wonderful…”

“That doesn’t seem like a problem Armie.”

“No, you’re right. That was amazing. But by lunch I had this uncontrollable urge to buy you flowers, buy you jewelry, AND wine you and dine you?? We’ve been seeing each other for less than two weeks! Who the fuck does that? Certainly not me! And it is not that I might not want to do that for you in the future Tim, but not this soon!

“I have to figure out why I’m doing this. I like you so much, Tim, it almost hurts. I want to see where we might go, but right now, I need to figure out who the fuck I am.”

Tim is left with his mouth hanging open. It feels like he has been punched in the gut. He doesn’t know what to add to counter Armie’s concerns. _He knows why_ Armie has been acting this way, but he certainly can’t tell him why. How could he ever forgive him?

In nearly a whisper Tim replies, “I’m falling for you too, Armie. I am sorry you’re feeling… chaotic? Around me. Maybe you’re right. We need a little space, but not too much, okay? Can we agree that we’ll talk in a week and see if we can get us back on track?”

Armie lets out a big sigh. “Yah, that would be great. You’re so good to me, Timothée. Thank you for giving me the space I need.”

Tim reaches out and squeezes Armie’s hand, and then gets up and leaves.

On the drive home he pulls off to the side of the road to cry. How could he have fucked this budding relationship up so badly?


	9. Harvest Moon

The next day Tim sits down with the script he has submitted so far. He wants to review it before finishing the last final scenes. He isn’t even fifteen minutes into the process before Georgette calls.

“Hello, Georgette,” Tim isn’t in the mood to hide his sadness over Armie, but tries to at least not sound like he is in the depths of despair.

“Tim? Do you have a few minutes? We need to discuss the latest scene you sent. The dinner date scene.” Georgette's usual warmth is not there. She sounds like she is all business.

“Yah, of course, Georgette. What would you like to discuss?”

“What exactly were you thinking when you sent in your latest pages? Were you trying to be funny? Because if you were, it is not funny. Tim we, or should I say, YOU are on a very tight timeline.”

Tim stammers unable to really respond. His stomach flips and he feels himself getting warm.

“Your script up until yesterday was cute and airy! Exactly what Hallmark wants for their Valentine movies, but then yesterday?! That was just over the top! Have you lost sight of your characters? What aspects of Russell’s character made you think that he would ever take Matt to an expensive French restaurant? And how could a character like Russell afford buying a rare copy of a book? And don’t get me started on the flowers and poetry! Tim this is over the top! It is ridiculous!!!”

Tim feels like a boxer who has received the final blow as the referee calls ‘KNOCK OUT!’ He looks down to the floor. His eyes are moistening. He mumbles, “I’m sorry I let you down.” He pauses, takes a deep breath and tries to regain some composure. “I guess you’ll want to replace me? Maybe Jessica might do a good job finishing it up. Her last script was really nice.”

“What, Tim? What are you talking about?”

“I mean, I fucked up. I really fucked up. You’ll want to find another writer.” A few tears finally run down his face. He can’t be bothered to wipe them away. The salty trail starts to cool his flushed cheek.

“Well, Tim, you messed up. You wrote a piece of tropey crap, but I’m not firing you. I am telling you, you need to entirely rewrite the scene. You’re not keeping any of it. So pull yourself together. Accept the constructive criticism like a professional and write an authentic date for these two guys!”

“You mean it, Georgette? You’re giving me a second chance?”

“You’re the right guy for this film! Now go for a walk, get the creative juices going, and send me this rewritten scene by end of day tomorrow. Okay?”

Tim lets out a heaving sigh. “Thanks, Georgette, I won’t let you down.”

He takes her advice, grabs his notebook, jacket and heads outside for a long walk. He takes a deep breath as he shuts the door behind him. He glances at the cabin and sees everyone’s vehicles there, including Armie’s pick-up. He smiles, glad that Armie is trying to get himself back on track. Now it’s time for him to figure some shit out!

He heads down the lane and across the street to the nature trails. Autumn has definitely taken a hold of the weather. Leaves are changing, and there is a crisp bite to the air. Tim decides to turn right and starts walking.

His mind drifts from one idea to the other. He finds himself thinking about the script, and then Armie. From there his mind wanders back to the script. He gives an honest assessment of Russell as a character and realizes that he and Armie are pretty similar beyond the obvious job connection. They are both physically strong, on the taller side, and quiet until you get to know them. They are very talented at their jobs, and not only bring the technical skills to it, but also have a distinct eye for design. They are incredibly professional and are well-respected by those who work with them.

But they also share personality traits that are similar. They are very loyal and protective. They are friendly to everyone, but mysterious unless they let you into their inner circle. They find words difficult to express their emotions. They are men of action.

They are men of action! That is exactly it! That was what made everything blow up yesterday! Armie and Russell are men of action. They are not great romantics. They are not overly sentimental, but they are honest and true. The bullshit from yesterday didn’t honour their characters, it actually went against everything they are. They will demonstrate their love by doing, not by saying. So their doing must be honest! Not some made up bullshit!

Tim paused and looked around. The trail had brought him closer to the lake. There were some rocks nearby overlooking it. It looked like a good spot to sit down and jot down some ideas. He made himself comfortable and smiled to himself. He’d like to remember this spot and bring Armie here sometime. If there is a relationship to salvage after the one week hiatus. Tim shakes his head and gets back to the task at hand.

He thinks back to the time Armie took him down the old cottage road and smiles. Yes, that seems like a good place to start. With his pencil he madly writes a sketchy script:

===============

CUT TO:

RUSSELL AND MATT ARE IN RUSSELL’S PICK-UP. THEY ARE ON A ROUGH DIRT ROAD. MATT HOLDS ONTO THE INSIDE RAIL, AS RUSSELL DRIVES FAIRLY QUICKLY.

> RUSSELL
> 
> Almost there Matt. This last little bit is bumpy!
> 
> MATT
> 
> It wasn’t already bumpy?!
> 
> They both laugh.

CUT TO:

THE PICK-UP PULLS UP TO WATER’S EDGE. THERE IS A SMALL SANDY BEACH. IT IS VERY ISOLATED/UNINHABITED.

Matt hops out of the pick-up and tries to take in the view. He is overwhelmed by the scenery.

> RUSSELL
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> There is no response from Matt. He continues to try to process the beauty of the location.
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> I will take your silence and your saucer-wide eyes as a positive response.
> 
> (Russell chuckles.)
> 
> Why don’t you walk to the water’s edge, and I’ll set up dinner?
> 
> MATT
> 
> (Matt snaps out of his trance.)
> 
> You brought food?
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> Well, yes, I thought that was implied when I asked you out to dinner… That some eating would occur.
> 
> MATT
> 
> Right. Okay, so I'll just be over here by the water.
> 
> Matt walks towards the water, while Russell starts pulling items out of his flatbed. He begins to build a campfire and has it roaring within minutes.
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> Matt, can you come help me with dinner?
> 
> MATT
> 
> What can I do? I do need to caution you I am a rookie at cooking on a campfire! The Cordon Bleu did not prepare me for these conditions.

CUT TO:

BRATS ARE DONE AND ARE BEING PULLED OFF THE FIRE. CAMERA PANS TO THE FOOD LAID OUT IN THE FLATBED OF THE TRUCK AND THEN TO MATT’S FACE.

> MATT
> 
> Russell, I think that with you, there is no need to think that eating outdoors is roughing it!
> 
> RUSSELL
> 
> I aim to please. I really had no idea what you liked, so I thought I’d better bring a bit of everything.
> 
> MATT
> 
> More like you brought a lot of a lot.
> 
> (Russell laughs and takes a heap of potato salad onto his plate.)

===============

Tim leans back and stretches his fingers. He hasn’t written by hand this much so quickly in a really long time. He rereads the notes and rubs his hand. Upon finishing he slams the book shut and smiles. He feels like he is back on track.

  
  


*****

  
  


Upon arriving home, Tim feels invigorated. The autumn air has been coursing through his lungs, the breeze hinting at even colder weather to come makes Tim grateful to be outside enjoying the day. As he makes his way up the lane towards the property, he sees two vehicles still outside the cabin, and although tempted to pop in and say ‘hi’ to everyone, but especially Armie, he resists, knowing that he has promised to give Armie some time and space.

He climbs up the stairs to the loft, and is met with the typewriter. If that thing had eyes, Tim and it would be caught in a staring match to the death. Tim balls up his hands into a fist, and breathes steadily. He picks it up, puts it into its carrying case, and clicks the lid shut.

He speaks out loud. “I thought you were a good influence on me, but you steered me wrong Mister Smith-Corona. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. You’re staying in there!” Tim slides the box to the side of the desk and grabs his MacBook and begins typing. The sounds of the keys are much quieter and there is an absent sound of clicking as the ink meets the page, but Tim feels hopeful.

It takes no time for Tim to word-process the rewritten scene he wrote while on the trail. He adds to it, including an almost first kiss (a Hallmark trope) that gets interrupted when Matt gets spooked by some rustling in the brush nearby . He rereads it a few times, and then attaches it to an email to Georgette. He is a full day ahead of her deadline!

  
  


*****

  
  


Two hours later Tim receives an email reply from Georgette. All it says is:

_You did it. I knew you could!_

He smiles, knowing that he has crafted, with a lot of Armie’s unknowing help, a scene that represents Russell well, and is authentic to the tone of the entire film. 

Tim eyes the inch or so of script that has already been submitted to Georgette thus far. He sighs and decides that the entire thing needs to be retyped on the computer. He knows what the rest of his evening is going to consist of!

  
  


*****

  
  


The next week is spent finishing the draft and sending emails back and forth to Georgette. On occasion they meet virtually to discuss some edits that are difficult to explain via email. Throughout the week Tim thinks of Armie often, but still respects his request of keeping his distance. This hiatus couldn’t have come at a better time. He’s able to be laser focused at writing, and will be able to submit a final draft to Georgette almost a week early, which will only help the production timelines.

But during the week apart Tim doesn’t only focus on the script, he plans what he thinks will be an Armie-approved reunion. On Thursday Tim sees Cheryl outside again eating her lunch. He brings her a note, and asks her to give it to Armie. Written on a small piece of lined paper it says:

_I’ve missed you._

_Can’t stand the silence._

_Come over Friday after work._

_Plan to stay for as long as you want._

_T._


	10. Just The Way You Are

Friday starts like any other day from the past week. Tim enjoys a little sleep-in, showers, and eats a light breakfast while reworking the script from the notes Georgette has provided from the day before.

Since sidelining the typewriter Tim has felt lighter. The burden of scripting not only the film, but his love life, too, no longer weighing him down. No new fledgling relationship needs that much pressure!

Just before 10:00 he is surprised by an email from Georgette:

_ Good news Timmy!  _

_ Our VP has really gone to bat for us. YOUR SCRIPT is going to be the keystone to the Valentine films promotion! And because of that he has approved the casting director a very generous budget! Your dream cast is happening! Matt and Russell are on board! (Now this means, you’re going to have to change the characters' names… maybe Mike and Darryl?!--This is a great problem to have!). Looking forward to our 2pm video chat. -G _

Tim is gobsmacked. He sits there in complete silence, rereading the email over and over again. Eventually when he has read it enough times to know that his eyes are not playing tricks on him, he gets up and does his highschool ‘happy dance’ which is a combination of running-man and spastic cheerleader. Finally, with this exuberant energy burnt off, Tim settles himself. He’s promised himself a shorter work day today, as he needs to prepare for Armie’s visit tonight.

  
  


*****

  
  


Around 5:30 Tim hears a knock, runs down the stairs, and opens the door.

“Hey,” he says a little breathless.

“Hi yourself,” Armie leans in and gives Tim a peck on the cheek.

Tim blushes immediately and his nervousness is temporarily put at bay.  _ Armie wouldn’t kiss me just to be polite, right? _

Tim escorts Armie upstairs.

“I’ve been smelling something cooking all afternoon Tim. What is on the menu tonight?”

“I thought I would treat us to some home cookin’. I whipped up my Nan’s mesquite barbecue sauce and slathered it on ribs. I baked some cornbread this afternoon too, and I’ve got corn on the cob and a tangy coleslaw.”

The longer Tim lists off the menu, the more Armie drools at the prospect of dinner. “My god Tim. I knew something tasty was happening over here, but this is amazing! How did you learn to do all of this?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugs. “I guess it was what my Nan and I would do when I was up here for the summer when I was a kid.” He smiles and blushes a little. “Are you tired from today?”

Armie stretches, and a strip of his tight abs peek out from under his t-shirt. “I guess so, but I’m really happy to be here.”

“You know, I washed the tee you left here last week.” Tim blushes a little from the memories of that glorious night and morning. “Why don’t you take a quick shower before dinner and change your tee? You might feel better.”

Armie smiles and walks towards Tim, and cups both of his cheeks in his giant hands. “That sounds perfect Timothée,” and he leans in for a kiss on the lips that ends with a  _ smack _ . He turns on his heels, and heads to the bathroom with the fresh tee in his hand.

As Armie is showering, Tim finishes setting the table, and pulls the corn out of the pot. Armie comes back into the room, looking refreshed and smelling like Tim’s shampoo and body wash. He hands him a beer.

“The ribs are ready. I need to run outside to the smoker. Make yourself at home.” Tim runs down the stairs.

Armie looks around the room. It is an open concept, so he’s familiar with the room, but notices Tim’s workspace for the first time. The monitor of the laptop is shut and he spots a bunch of stickers on the lid: a Hallmark corporate sticker that says ‘ _ The Heart of TV” _ , a unicorn farting a rainbow that Armie snickers at, another one that says “ _ Cries in Norwegian’  _ that Armie really doesn’t understand, and lastly a rainbow flag with “ _ Love is Love’ _ written on it. Armie’s eyes wander to the stack of paper beside the laptop. He pauses at the illustration taped beside the lamp. He recognizes Russell Tovey from  _ Looking _ , but he’s not sure who the other guy is. His attention is drawn to the large burgundy box off to the side of the large desk. It is an older box, but not an antique. Armie’s curiosity is piqued, and he opens the box to find a typewriter. He smiles at the discovery, and pulls it out. He grabs a blank piece of paper from the printer and rolls it into the typewriter feed. He gently presses some keys.

**ptlkdfgeoti ekgdflero itewk**

**Hi Timothee!**

Armie smiles. He can see why Timothée would like using such a machine. There is something very satisfying when the keys hit the paper. 

He hears Tim come up the stairs, and brings his attention back towards the kitchen. Within minutes the food is out on the table, and they dig-in.

The two of them chat and rundown their week apart.

“That’s really good news about your script Timothée. I am really impressed that they are making your film the central movie for the promotion. That’s huge not only for your career, but it’s a strong statement by Hallmark regarding same-sex relationships being depicted on television. Could you imagine how our lives would have been in high school if we had seen portrayals of gay couples on film?” Armie gushes.

“Right? I guess I’m a little luckier than you, Armie. Being just a little younger, there were gay people on TV and on film, but they were usually flaming or were the kiss-of-death--the gay best friend! Representation is much more than just being seen, it is about our lives being authentically represented, but I don’t need to preach to you, though. Sorry to get heavy.” Tim gives a little grin with his apology.

Armie reaches across the table for Tim’s hand. “Don’t ever apologize for being yourself Timothée. I love how you are a bundle of contradictions. You’re this outdoorsy, artsy guy, who obviously has a gift for words. Your Christmas film from last year was really sweet…”

Tim cuts Armie off. “Wait, you saw  _ Write Before Christmas _ ?!” He exclaims.

“Well, uh…” Armie turns beet red. “To be honest, I am a Hallmark Christmas movie addict. When I found out you wrote scripts for them, I IMDB’ed you and rewatched your most recent one with Anna last week. It was the third time I’ve seen it.” Armie grins bashfully. “I watched it twice last December!”

Tim is speechless for a moment and squeezes Armie’s hand. “That really means a lot Armie.” He pauses, and then offers. “After dinner, if you want, we could watch the film I first co-wrote with Rebecca. She showed me the ropes before she retired.”

“Sounds good, Timothée.”

“You know, Armie, I really respect how you are true to yourself too.”

“Thanks. That means a lot. I know I’ve already explained myself to you, but I want to apologize again. I went a little weird last week. That dinner was super over the top. I am glad I didn’t scare you off. Because if I was you, I sure as hell would’ve run in the opposite direction!”

“You know what, Armie, I really feel like you’ve beaten yourself up enough about it. I’m here. I am obviously not scared off. Actually, that is why I planned this precise meal. I wanted to go low-key for you. Honour what you appreciate most: home, thoughtfulness, being present.”

“Wow, you really do know me.”

Tim grins, “I’d like to think I am at least beginning to. And speaking of that, I think you are a dessert guy.”

“Whaaaat? Me a dessert guy? How did you ever come up with that conclusion, Chalamet?!” Armie feigns shock, gets up and promptly lunges for Tim, tickling and kissing him all over his neck.

“Okay, okay! I get it! Down, Armie!” He giggles. “Help me clear the table and we’ll then have dessert.”

Armie stops tickling, and leans into Tim’s ear. “Oh, I want something for dessert Timothée, but it has nothing to do with cakes or cookies.” He nibbles on Tim’s earlobe, and sighs.

Tim purrs, but regains focus. “Nice try, Hammer, trying to shirk dish responsibility, but this is all being dealt with before there will be any dessert, or hanky panky!”

Armie snickers, “Hanky panky? Is my boyfriend an eighty year old woman?”

The word  _ boyfriend _ sends a thrill up Tim’s spine. “Ha-ha,” and he throws a dish towel at him. “I’m washing, you’re drying.”

In short time they finish up the dishes. “Armie, grab my laptop and get yourself on the bed. I’ll grab the desserts and drinks.”

“Why Timmy, are you trying to seduce me?” He asks coyly.

“You’d like that, huh? The bed is really the only comfortable place to watch the laptop screen, but of course, if you want to skip dessert…” Tim walks the platter of cookies and squares towards Armie, who eyes it with sheer desire.

“You’re right. I can totally focus on dessert… Oh my god are those Blondies from the bakery?”

“Thought so,” Tim snickers.

Tim sets the platter and glasses on the bedside table. “Would you mind if I pulled the duvet back and we got under it? It’s starting to cool down a bit.”

Armie raises his eyebrows and nods, as Tim pulls back the fluffy duvet. Armie starts to slide off his jeans.

Tim looks at him with surprise.

“What? Do you want me to get in bed with my jeans that I’ve worn on the job site all day?”

“Oh yah, right. Makes sense.” Time stammers. “I guess, I should too?”

“Well, it is only polite Timothée. I can’t be the only guy in his underwear in the bed… Unless you get off on that,” he adds with a snicker.

Tim chucks a pillow at his head, and promptly drops his sweatpants too, and slides into bed. Armie skilfully builds a nest of pillows for them to snuggle into. Tim hands Armie a flute of champagne. Armie eyes the glass and looks a little uncomfortable.

“Relax, Hammer. This isn’t the good shit. I just like champagne with dessert. I think this bottle was like $18.”

“Oh Timothée, you really do know how to spoil a guy. $18 champagne?!”

Tim leans in and clinks their glasses together. “Oh, shut up and drink up. Now, do you want to start with a Blondie or not? And press play on the laptop! Let’s get to watching this modern-day masterpiece--my freshman script!”

Armie gives a full belly laugh and downs half the glass quickly. He loves how pushy Tim can get.

The two successfully manage to watch most of the film. There is of course the occasional need to pause and kiss like teenagers and maybe grind their cocks together a little, but ninety minutes later, the champagne bottle is finished, many of the sweets have been devoured, the film is complete, and Tim is now sporting a purplish mark on the soft spot near his collarbone--apparently the exact spot Armie likes most on his entire body.

Armie hops up.

“Wait, where are you going? Are you leaving?!” Tim sits up in a panic.

“No, you goose! I need to take a piss. That champagne has gone right through me!”

Tim smiles and falls back into the pillow cocoon. He lays there daydreaming about the evening so far. He’s wanted it to be relaxed and lowkey, and he thinks he’s been pretty successful. He closes his eyes and smiles to himself some more.

He’s interrupted. “Penny for your thoughts?” Armie is leaning on the desk with his arms crossed in just his boxer briefs and t-shirt.

“Oh nothing.” Tim pulls himself up to a seated position.

“Huh, okay. So what is the story about this?” Armie points towards the typewriter.

Tim’s stomach lurches. He’s really tried to forget about it. “Oh, it was a gift from my boss, Georgette.” He hopes Armie will drop this line of questions.

“That’s thoughtful. So I see that you’ve used it.” He points at the first draft of the script that was almost entirely written on the typewriter.

“Yah, it was. She said that James Ivory wrote one of the drafts of  _ Maurice _ on it.”

“James Ivory? You don’t say… I haven’t seen that film though. He did  _ Howard’s End,  _ too?”

“Yup.”

Armie turns towards the typewriter and begins to henpeck.

“Wait there, Armie. What? What are you doing?!”

Armie spins, “Oh nothing”, and grins. “Just goofing around with it. I totally see why you’d like the feeling of typing on it. There is something really satisfying when the ink strikes the page.”

Tim’s stomach flips, or is it his heart flutters? “You should come over here. I haven’t had post-dessert.” He tries his best to keep a straight face, but a little devil slips out in the delivery.

“Oh, post-dessert. I wasn’t aware! What does that entail?” Armie slides towards the bed again.

“Well, first of all, you need to be appropriately dressed.”

“Uh-huh?”

“So that means no pants. Like at all. And definitely lose the socks.”

Armie slips out of his underwear, and toes off his socks. “Anything else?”

“Well this establishment is a shirt-optional operation…”

“Okay, so no pants, but shirts are optional?”

“Well yes. Listen, I don’t make the rules, I just enforce them.”

“But, I think you are making…”

“Hammer, stop arguing. Get your pretty little ass over here.”

Armie shrugs and pulls his tee over his head and slides into bed.

Tim lunges and straddles him in a second flat.

“Oh! Well, no, ‘hello’ or ‘hi’?!” Armie kids.

“Enough already! Just lay here. Be quiet and let me have my post-dessert.”

Armie is about to make another funny remark, but Tim smashes their mouths together, and forces his tongue in. It would be excessively aggressive, if Armie didn’t find it so fucking hot.

Their tongues swirl and tangle; moans escape both their mouths. Tim slowly makes his way from Armie’s mouth to his jaw, then ear. He nuzzles and licks, and gently nips and pulls at Armie’s ear. After this exploration, he slides his lips down Armie’s neck, sucking and biting gently. Armie is left pretty well helpless. It has become quite clear to him that his body is the post-dessert Tim wants to devour.

After sampling Armie’s neck, Tim continues his travels south and pauses at Armie’s left nipple. He licks and blows on it, causing it to come to a peak. He then captures it and sucks it, tonguing and rubbing it. Armie keens into the stimulation which encourages Tim to stay and play there a little while longer. Eventually, he slides across Armie’s chest, licking and pulling at the short, curly blond chest hair before repeating his routine on the right nipple. Tim slides his tongue and finds a meaty part of Armie’s pec. For the first time Tim looks up at Armie.

“May I?”

Armie can only nod. The idea of Tim marking him sends lightning straight to his dick. If he wasn’t already rock hard, those two words sealed it.

Tim makes quick work of the love bite, ensuring he makes a mark that is large and brilliantly purple. He adds some teeth marks, which causes Armie to groan. Tim pulls back to admire this artwork. They lock eyes again. Tim breaks first and raises his eyebrows, and then surges towards Armie’s cock.

He has no time to react. His cock has gone from observer to the main attraction in two seconds flat, as Tim wraps his lips around the head.

“Oh-my-god!” and Armie thrusts up into Tim’s mouth.

Tim seems to be prepared and opens wider, allowing Armie’s dick to push further into his mouth. Armie regains control and sinks back into the bed, with Tim’s mouth chasing. He is able to relax and enjoy the sensations.

Tim settles in and starts to work Armie with his mouth and hands. The benefit of being this endowed is that Armie can enjoy Tim’s mouth on him, and some hand stimulation at the same time. Armie flips between closing his eyes and living in the moment, savouring each change of pressure and suction on his cock. When he opens his eyes, the little blood left in his body goes rushing down to his dick, causing it to become even harder. The sight of Tim’s delicate fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft, and then those rosy pink lips, stretched and pulled around his girth is a thing of beauty. 

Tim changes up his pace and pressure, trying to keep Armie guessing. He can tell his favourite move is Armie’s too--deepthroating his dick, as deep as he can. His nose just starting to brush some of Armie’s pubic hair. Tim holds down for as long as he can, relaxing his throat and taking as much of his length as he can. He can tell Armie tries to refrain from thrusting further into his mouth, but sometimes, he can’t resist, pushing his cock even further down his throat. Tim feels his saliva run out of his mouth coating the rest of Armie’s cock. He pulls back allowing himself to take some much needed oxygen.

Tim returns his attention to Armie’s head and slit, giving licks and swirls of his tongue. With his hands he begins to massage Armie’s balls--cupping and playing with them. Tim wonders what they taste like. He replaces his mouth with his hand on Armie’s dick and slides down to Armie’s balls, and takes a deep sniff. He smells of musk and Tim’s body wash. Tim likes the thought that he has not only marked Armie on his pec, but that he smells like him a little too. Armie is marked all over with him. Tim slips one of the balls into his mouth, and his tongue plays around with it. He slides over to the other repeating the same actions. Armie is really beginning to react. He’s moaning, thrusting, and muttering profanities to himself. Tim glances up at Armie, whose eyes are completely shut. There is a gleam of sweat on his forehead.

He decides to take mercy on Armie and allow him to finish. He has been edging him for a while now. He moves back to his cock and without warning deepthroats almost all of Armie’s length. Tim is pleased with himself, it is probably the most he has ever managed to take. Armie tries to buck up, but Tim is ready and pushes his hips down. He frantically begins to jerk Armie off, and speaks for the first time.

“Armie, I want to taste you. I want you to fill up my mouth. Fill me up, Armie.”

Tim places his lips close to Armie’s head. As Tim’s hand plunges down Armie’s length exposing his slit, Tim kitten licks the precome, and waits patiently. It only takes a few more thrusts for Tim to see Armie’s balls and abs clench. He slides his mouth around Armie’s cock and milks the orgasm out of him. Tim drinks it up, and smacks his lips when he’s finished.

He slithers back to Armie and nuzzles his nose against Armie’s cheek. He wants to kiss, but looking over Armie, it is clear that he is floating. Tim gives him a quick kiss and then whispers, “I’m going to get us some water.”

As he walks back with two bottles of water in his hand, his attention is drawn to the typewriter and the page Armie has typed on:

**ptlkdfgeoti ekgdflero itewk**

**Hi Timothee!**

**you give me the best head of my life**


	11. Epilogue: A Ring By Spring

When Tim picked his new Jeep Wrangler up in late March, just after he received a hefty bonus and pay increase due to the overwhelmingly positive reception by fans and press about _Love on the Menu_ , he hadn’t really thought about the 8000 miles it was going to get in a relatively short period of time. In February, on the night the movie debuted on Hallmark, Armie and he had hosted a premiere party in his parents’ newly renovated cabin and invited friends and townies to join them. As the credits rolled and everyone in the room was clapping, Armie leaned over and gave Tim a big hug, and asked him, “So what do you think about taking our show on the road? Wanna come with me to Alaska this spring?” Tim had simply replied with a nod and a kiss.

Tim was nervous to ask for that much time off from Georgette, but she was really open to it. They had agreed that during the trip Tim would outline Hallmark’s LGBTQ follow-up that would run in the Christmas cycle. To make sure Georgette would bite, he suggested Alaska as the setting, and that being there would give him ‘authentic experiences to draw upon while writing the script.’ She had taken the ploy, although he’s pretty sure that she would have given the time, even if it had been just a vacation.

Tim looks up. It’s Armie’s turn to drive, so Tim is relaxing in the passenger seat, looking out on the scenery with his writer’s notebook in hand. They have been pretty quiet for the past hour, listening to a chill playlist. Tim occasionally reaches over to scratch the back of Armie’s hairline. He had chopped it off pretty short so he wouldn’t have to worry about it while they were gone. Tim loves the feel of the short, stubbly hair as it runs across his fingertips, and Armie must too, as he leans back, to get more pressure.

Armie purrs and smiles for a second at him, then returns his eyes to the road. Tim fills with a flush of happiness and satisfaction.

They continue for a while longer in silence.

“When reading up about our route to Alaska, one of the blogs went on and on about Saskatchewan.” Armie begins.

“Really?” Tim looks around at the vast fields of green sprouting wheat reaching for the horizon in every direction a little confused about what there could possibly be to write about when this was all they had seen for the past three hours.

“All of this god damn wheat! Hours and hours of it! You know this is one of the only places they have a 75 miles per hour limit in the whole country.”

“Yah, the quicker to get through it,” Tim snickers.

“But just wait, in less than an hour we’ll start to see foothills over there.” Armie points in front of them.

“I’ll believe it when I see anything other than wheat.”

Silence takes the vehicle again for several more miles.

“Do you mind if I bounce some ideas for the script off of you?”

“Sure. But, you do remember, I am a Hallmark Christmas movie aficionado. Don’t expect me to stroke your ego…”

“I’d like you to stroke something else, Hammer, but you’re otherwise occupied, so conversation will have to do for now.”

Armie grins and nods, “Go ahead then.”

“I know we’ve discussed the Hallmark formula before, so right now I am playing with characters and situation. We already know that it is going to take place in Alaska.”

“Where in Alaska?” Armie asks.

“Yet to be decided, depending on the above two questions: characters and situation.”

“I’m always partial to the fish-out-of-water stories. You know, a New York lawyer ends up in a small town, and meets the girl of his dreams.”

“You do Armie? And you don’t call yourself a romantic!”

“Maybe I am, but I hide it well. Few know of my Christmas movie preoccupation,” he blushes.

“Okay, just for fun, who would be your dream cast? Remember I dreamt it, and it happened!”

Armie is silent for a bit. Tim can see him running through his list.

“Okay, so I’m assuming we’re keeping with the cliche of fey and bear?”

Tim chokes for a moment. “Wait, wait, wait! They’re not cliches, they are the ‘Hallmark formula.’ But yes, fey and bear might be an accurate way for you and I ONLY to describe the couple… Geez, the last thing I need is for those terms to get out. Hallmark marketing is definitely not ready for that!” He smiles.

“So my top three feys would have to be: Brandon Flynn, Kevin McHale, and Troye Sivan.”

“Okay Mr. Hammer, stop drooling! I see you have a type obviously,” Tim laughs. “Well, I can definitely say that Troye is way too expensive for Hallmark, but this will help me visualize the character. Who are the ‘bears’ of your list? Armie, I am so afraid of this list.”

“Well this is easy. Wentworth Miller and Zachary Quinto.”

“And your third?”

“Nope, just Wentworth and Zach..” Armie zones out for a moment.

“Wait a second there, Hammer? Are you daydreaming about those two?” Tim feigns disgust.

Armie blushes and replies quietly, “Uh, maybe.” He bites his lower lip.

“And I get the feeling like it is not the first time either!” Tim teases.

“...Maybe not,” Armie grins, getting comfortable with Tim finding out about this little fantasy.

Tim shoves him in the shoulder. “I think we will table this conversation for later,” and he turns the playlist over to their road trip list and turns up the volume, and begins to sing, with Armie soon joining in.

  
  


*****

After spending a few days in Calgary, as Armie said, ‘to see real cowboys,’ they made the quick trip into Banff. They had decided to make this stop a longer one, and had arranged to stay in an AirBnB instead of camping. From there, they were able to do day trips into the mountains. Armie had made a pretty thorough itinerary that ensured they didn’t miss any of the “must-dos,” but still had flexibility to be spontaneous.

One of the highlights for Tim for the entire trip was renting mountain bikes, and taking them up the ski gondola. It was weird to ride a gondola without skis in his hand. When they exited and walked their bikes to the trail, Tim looked down. _Holy fuck!_ Several miles of grass, bumps and mud lay between them and the village below. By the time they got down, Tim was already coaxing Armie to do it all over again!

  
  


*****

  
  


On the last full day in Banff, Armie packs up the Jeep with the bikes and tells Tim to wear his bike gear. Tim always feels ridiculous in spandex, but he’s learned in the short time with Armie, that a bike ride is never a little ride, and if he wants to feel his balls by the time they finish, he needs to dress appropriately.

They drive a little ways up the highway, and park in the small town on Lake Louise. Tim has given up over a week ago asking Armie where they are going. He just takes instructions and knows that the destination will be worth it.

They both put on their camel packs, and Armie slides lunch and snacks into their pannier bags.

“Are you ready, Timothée? It’s a short ride today. Less than two hours one-way. But we’ll be on the Trans Canada highway, so we need to stay sharp.” Armie grins, and squeezes Tim’s shoulder.

Tim sighs, smiles and looks into Armie’s blue eyes. He turns his attention to the road ahead. He can only see to the first bend and it is flat, but they are in the middle of the Rockies. There will no doubt be some inclines ahead! He hops onto his bicycle and shouts, “Allons-y!”

They take turns being in front, creating the pace for the other, and cutting down some of the wind. There are more inclines this morning which makes their legs burn and their lungs stretch for more oxygen. Tim keeps reminding himself that the more inclines there means more declines on the way back to the Jeep. That thought alone keeps him going. Armie keeps a constant pace as the cool spring air rushes against their faces, and the sun brightens their way. As much as Tim is pushed physically and has to concentrate due to the busyness of the highway, the bike lane is wide, and he feels safe enough to look up and admire the rustic beauty around them. They are surrounded by snow capped peaks, and below that most mountains are covered in a green blanket of evergreens. With every breath, Tim takes in, he is invigorated to keep going. He looks down at the GPS attached to his handlebars and sees them narrowing in on nearly 22 miles since they started almost two hours ago. He knows their destination--whatever it is--is not too much further. He pushes his legs to go faster, and overtakes Armie, who smiles and nods as he passes him.

Less than two more miles, they hit a straightaway, and Tim looks up. His breath is taken away, and it is not from the physical exertion, but the beauty he’s witnessing. He spots a rest stop outlook a quarter mile ahead and pulls in. He bikes to the edge of the lot, unclips his shoes and hops off.

In front of him is a jaw-dropping view. He has never seen water this blue outside of the Caribbean. His chest is heaving from the bike ride, but his heart is thumping from the beauty in front of him. They are lucky that no other sightseers have stopped, and they have the lookout to themselves.

“Oh, Armie.”

Armie pulls Tim towards him and gives him a side hug. As Tim still tries to process the beauty in front of him, Armie begins to unbuckle Tim’s helmet. Armie runs his fingers through Tim’s hair, allowing the breeze to catch it, and help him cool down. Armie leans down and kisses Tim on the cheek.

“Come on. Let’s get out of our biking shoes, and put on our runners. I’ve worked up an appetite, and I am sure you have too. I want to lock up the bikes, grab the panniers, and sit by the water’s edge and have lunch, okay?”

Tim nods and complies. He’s still processing the scenery.

Armie leads the way down to the shore. He pulls out a thin blanket from the packs and begins to set up an impressive buffet. After being with Armie for almost nine months, Tim is no longer surprised by the remarkable meals he executes.

They sit and chat, they enjoy the warm sun and the cool breeze. The sun is almost blinding as it reflects off the emerald blue waters.

“Does this make you happy?” Armie asks.

Tim smiles and looks down at Armie’s toes. He removed his socks and trainers once they were seated. Tim does the same, toeing off his shoes and socks. He slips his big toe in between Armie’s, and then slides in a few more. Tim lets out a content sigh.

“I am, Armie. You know when we’re together it feels like we’ve been doing this for so much longer than we really have. September isn’t that long ago, and yet I’m more comfortable with you, than I am with really anyone else. I didn’t feel restless before we met; I wasn’t really looking for anyone. I had I guess given up on dating. Hoping that the emptiness I felt would be fulfilled by work and friends. And then you come along, and BAM! My missing half is reunited with me, and I never realized until last autumn that I even was missing a piece!” He looks up and smiles at Armie, and leans in and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

They continue to eat with the melody of nature, their soundscape. 

Upon finishing his second serving, Tim leans back and sighs, rubbing his belly.

“You outdid yourself again, Armie. You better like a chubby little boyfriend, because I am beginning to fill-out due to your influence.” He grabs his _barely there_ paunch and jiggles it, causing Armie to laugh. “You know the only thing missing is dessert. I am quite surprised you skipped it, Arms. I know what type of sweet tooth you have,” and Tim nudges Armie with his shoulder.

“What sweet tooth do I have? I don’t think I’m the only one who can claim that! But you’re incorrect Mr. Chalamet. Grab your pannier bag. It is in the left zipper.” Armie smiles and winks.

Tim can’t wait for dessert and lunges for his bag, quickly unzipping the pocket and grabbing for the contents. His hand pulls out a deep red box that is almost too big to fit into his palm. He looks up at Armie, his breath catching.

Armie slides closer to Tim, their shoulders and hips now touching. He reaches for the box and opens it for Tim to see inside a Cartier Trinity Ring.

Tim looks down and then up at Armie.

“Timothée, I’ve been carrying this with me since we left on our trip. I didn’t know when I was going to ask, or how I was going to, but I just knew that I would know when the moment was right. And I think right here, right now is it.” He stares intensely into Tim’s eyes. “You know I am not someone who feels comfortable with a lot of fuss, and I think you like that about me.”

Tim nods, still hanging onto every word Armie is saying.

“We have sorted a lot out over the past few months. We moved in together in January, and it felt so right. Like it was something we should’ve been doing for years. And you’ve adapted to working remotely. It means so much that you wanted to stay out of the city and stay with me--in my outdoorsy world. And now, I really want to take the next step with you. Will you make me the happiest guy sitting on the shore of Bow Lake today? Will you marry me?”

Tim grabs for Armie and wraps his arms around his neck, sliding himself onto his lap--kissing his lips, his cheeks, his eyes, his ears and every spot in between. The sheer ferocity of the attack causes Armie to fall back, where Tim continues to kiss, and kiss some more. Armie can’t stop from laughing, and Tim can’t either. Finally, Tim stops the assault, laying his head on Armie’s chest, as they both calm their breathing down.

“So, you didn’t say ‘yes’. Was that a ‘yes’?” Armie kids.

Tim sits up, and shoves Armie a little. “Of course Armie! Yes, I will marry you!” Tim’s megawatt smile is more blinding than the sun.

Armie sits up again, and takes the ring out of the box. He slides it onto Tim’s finger. “Perfect fit.”

Tim holds it up, playing with it a little on his finger, admiring it.

“Inside one of the bands is engraved the date we moved in together, and I’ll have today’s date added too. On the other two rings I thought we could engrave our wedding date, and any other important dates. There is room for several more.”

“Several more important dates, hmmm Armie? What do you have in mind? From what I understand, that’s room for three more dates. Are you planning on keeping me barefoot and pregnant with three kids?” Tim twitches his eyebrows and with a smirk on his face.

Armie shrugs and sheepishly grins. He knows this is not the time to argue with his fiancée. _‘My fiancée’_ he thinks.

Tim is overtaken with emotion and lunges for Armie again, this time kissing him languidly--with feeling, lots of feeling. At that moment, Tim tries to put all of his love and send it telepathically through his mind and kiss to the man of his dreams.

On the ride back to Lake Louise, Tim looks down at his ring that peeps out occasionally from his fingerless bike gloves and smiles.

They’ve only just started this road trip. They’ve only just started their lives together as a couple. He certainly never would’ve guessed Armie would be his type, but now, he can’t imagine his life without him. He can’t wait to see where the future might take them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for joining me on this magical journey. Never ask too many questions about magic, and just believe! I don't have anything in draft form at this point, but I know I will be back... but I might have to wait until summer to have the time! Please stick with me! I will return!  
> *****  
> If you want to know more about the Hallmark movie formula, this is a really cute article AND at the end of it, there is a really funny “make your Hallmark Christmas movie” plot selector (kind of like Buzzfeed), that creates the plot of your very own movie, full of all of the appropriate tropes! Enjoy and have a laugh!!!  
> https://www.thestar.com/news/canada/2018/12/06/cracking-the-hallmark-movie-code-take-girl-add-boy-christmas-the-crap-out-of-it-shoot-in-sudbury.html

**Author's Note:**

> You can find a photo inspiration for each chapter on my IG @pluperfect_lover  
> *****  
> Thank you to @thinmint74 for being a great beta... I might not always take your suggestions, but I appreciate them!


End file.
